BitterSweet
by Nayru25
Summary: UA-Akuroku et Zexion/Namine- Il doit saisir cette seconde chance, parce qu'il sait que c'est la dernière, qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autres. Mais il ne pensait pas que cela serait si difficile...
1. Un nouveau départ

**_Voici le premier chapitre de mon (Semi-) UA_**.  
_**Pourquoi semi UA? Hey bien en fait, j'ai quand même décidé de garder l'essence des personnages tel qu'ils sont dans Kingdom Hearts, j'ai donc décidé de leur laisser leur mémoire, tout en leur donnant une seconde chance...**_

**_J'ai longtemps hésité avant de me lancer la dedans mais je dois dire que ça me plait beaucoup. (c'est également ma première fics à chapitre, et je dois dire que ça chauffe dans mon petit cerveau :p)  
_**

**_J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous._**

**_Happy Akuroku Day à tous __!_**

* * *

_Macalania Town, Café « Le Xanadu »_

L'aiguille de l'horloge accrochée en face du comptoir avançait avec une incroyable lenteur.

Il faisait calme ce soir là et les clients se faisaient rares à cette époque de l'année, préférant probablement les plages ensoleillées ou l'air de la montagne que les rues commerçantes des grandes villes.

L'homme posté derrière le comptoir écoutait attentivement le « tic-tac » récalcitrant de l'horloge en essuyant des verres.

Cela faisait bientôt 3 mois qu'Axel avait commencé ce job de serveur au « Xanadu» offert gracieusement par Luxord et il comptait bien le garder, aussi pénible que cela puisse être parfois.

Ainsi avait commencé sa nouvelle vie, dans cette ville bien lointaine de tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent.

Les journées passées à servir les clients, récolter les pourboires et nettoyer les verres, les soirées dans son modeste appartement douillet.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changées, mais au final, le rouge était assez satisfait de cette vie, plus calme et rythmée par un quotidien qui, bien que parfois monotone, lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

Après un période indéfinie passée à marcher seul dans les ténèbres, Axel s'était retrouvé là.  
Toujours seul, certes, mais doté d'un corps palpable et d'un battement récalcitrant dans la poitrine.  
Il avait la chance de pouvoir repartir à zéro, et il comptait bien la saisir et profiter de ce nouveau cœur que le destin avait bien voulu lui accorder.

Il se rappelait encore très bien ce jour pluvieux où il s'était réveillé dans cette ruelle. Et il se souvient encore mieux de la tête du flambeur quand il l'avait trouvé, errant sans but dans la ville, ne comprenant pas encore trop ce qu'il se passait.

D'après ce qu'il avait comprit, il était arrivé très tard, bien après Luxord par exemple, qui avait déjà eu l'occasion de se créer une petite vie douillette et assez confortable pour s'assumer seul.

Il supposait que d'autres similis devaient également s'être réveillés, ici ou ailleurs.  
Mais à vrai dire, il s'en fichait un peu.

Le fait était que lui, avait eu une deuxième chance.

Et c'est lorsqu'il réalisa cela qu'il commença à _le_ chercher…  
Axel sourit à cette pensée.

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu à chercher bien loin à vrai dire, car c'était _lui_ qui était venu à sa rencontre…

Le tintement de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre, annonçant l'arrivée d'un client.  
Axel jeta un regard en coin vers la salle et son sourire s'étira quand il vit l'arrivant s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Quelle journée de fou…

Le jeune blond s'étala de tout son long sur le comptoir.

- Axel… J'ai faim…

Le dénommé rigola et lui jeta son essuie sur la tête.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas encore manger un truc ici ? Tu vas finir par avoir des problèmes de santé si tu continues Roxas !

Celui-ci regarda le rouge en fronçant les sourcils, signe de mécontentement bien caractéristique chez lui.

Roxas aussi avait commencé sa nouvelle vie, bien différente de la sienne cependant.  
Il travaillait dans le département informatique d'une grande multinationale, et cela lui allait plutôt bien.

Il était à présent âgé de 21 ans, et par un heureux hasard, il s'était installé dans ce quartier il y avait bientôt de cela 6 mois.

La surprise fut grande pour Axel quand il le vit pour la première fois, mais il eut tôt fait de calmer ses ardeurs quand il comprit que le Roxas qu'il avait devant lui n'était peut être pas tout à fait celui qu'il espérait.

Le meurtrier de l'organisation froid et insensible avait fait place au Roxas calme et souriant, tel qu'il l'avait connu pour la première fois à la cité du crépuscule.

Et c'est avec un léger pincement au cœur qu'il se fit à l'idée que tout ce qu'ils avaient partagés par le passé était bel et bien relégué aux archives de sa mémoire.  
Il n'y avait plus que lui pour se souvenir de se qu'ils avaient vécus, et au fond, ça faisait mal, très mal.

Mais au moins, il était là. Et pour Axel, c'était déjà beaucoup.  
Il serait patient, et il l'aiderait…

Un homme aux cheveux décolorés passa derrière le comptoir et attrapa l'essuie de vaisselle qui avait échoué sur la tête de Roxas.

- C'est bon Axel, tu peux y aller, je ne pense pas qu'on aura encore des clients à cette heure ci. Je me chargerais de la fermeture.

Le rouge soupira d'aise.

- Merci Luxord, je te revaudrais ça.

- On jouera la prochaine fermeture au poker si tu veux.

- Non merci ! Je ne suis pas encore assez fou pour jouer au poker contre toi… Je suis sur que tu n'as pas perdu la main.

Le dénommé Luxord éclatât de rire et mis une tape amicale dans le dos d'Axel.

Il ne pu également pas s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil en biais à Roxas.  
Certes, il n'avait pas vraiment eu beaucoup de contact avec le numéro XIII du temps de l'organisation, mais il restait fortement intrigué de la façon dont Diz avait presque entièrement effacé sa mémoire.

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine.

L'organisation avait peut être laissé des traces assez désagréables dans sa mémoire sur lesquelles il aurait bien volontiers tiré un trait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner en s'imaginant incapable de reconnaître Xemnas si jamais celui-ci se représentait devant lui.

Roxas, lui, ne se souciait guère de Luxord.  
Pour lui, c'était le patron d'Axel, ni plus ni moins.

Le rouge était la seule personne que Roxas avait reconnu, de par son intrusion dans la cité du crépuscule par le passé sans doute.  
Mais Luxord ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela avait un rapport avec la relation très étroite qu'entretenaient les deux compères par le passé, même si cela défiait toute logique.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez avec ses doigts.

- Ca ne va pas Lux' ?

Axel se pencha vers lui d'un air intrigué.

- Non ça va, il y a juste... Ce truc là, j'ai encore un peu de mal à m'habituer.

Il déposa sa main sur son torse, ce qui fit sourire Axel qui posa une main sur son épaule, compatissant.

- T'inquiète pas, tu t'y fera vite.

- On dirait que ça ne t'a vraiment pas posé de problèmes à toi…

- Disons que j'y avais déjà été en quelque sorte habitué… bien avant.

Roxas ne relevait aucune de ses paroles. Il écoutait attentivement et se contentait d'attendre patiemment Axel.

Celui-ci ramassa prestement ses affaires avant de remarquer que Roxas le regardait toujours fixement avec son air - pas content-

- Et ben ?

- Et ben, j'ai toujours faim moi ! Et d'après ce que j'ai compris tu ne comptes pas me servir à manger.

Axel enfila son long manteau noir et mis son sac sur son épaule avant de s'avancer vers la porte.

- Je n'ai pas dis non plus que j'allais te laisser mourir de faim hum ? Je ferais quoi tout seul moi si tu venais à dépérir dans d'atroces souffrance à cause de manque de nourriture ?

Roxas sauta du tabouret et enfila sa veste avant de courir à la suite du rouge.

- Pizza ou Omelette ? Dit Axel en souriant à pleines dents.

Peut être que cette vie valait la peine d'être vécue… Au moins, ils allaient essayer de s'y faire…


	2. Partenaires?

* * *

**_Voici le second chapitre avec la réponse à la question que vous vous posez tous: Axel et Roxas vont ils manger de la pizza ou une omelette? XD_**

**_A partir de maintenant, je compte publier un chapitre par semaine, le vendredi. Je l'ai presque tout à fait finit, je me suis donc dit qu'il était temps de commencer à publier..._**

**_J'espère que ça vous plaira, en tout cas moi je suis contente :)_**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Chapitre II : Partenaires

_Appartement d'Axel_

Situé non loin du centre ville, Axel louait seul un petit appartement assez confortable au 3ème étage d'un grand immeuble.

Enfin, seul était un grand mot, car bien souvent, Roxas le raccompagnait après son travail et ils passaient la soirée chez Axel.  
La première fois que le blond dormit sur place, il était simplement question d'une soirée bien arrosée avec Luxord au Xanadu et Axel n'avait pas voulu le laisser rentrer seul.  
Ce qui était tout a fait compréhensible au vu de l'état second dans lequel celui-ci se trouvait…

Par la suite, Cela devint plus ou moins une habitude récalcitrante. Axel étant la seule connaissance de Roxas, celui-ci ne s'en soucia pas et l'accueillit à bras ouvert.

En fait, c'était même un peu de sa faute si Roxas restait aussi souvent chez lui.  
Il ne voulait plus le quitter.  
Une semaine, une journée, jamais le rouge n'aurait tenu.

Et Roxas appréciait fortement le fait que quelqu'un dépende de lui de la sorte.  
Même si il ne s'en rendait pas encore compte, leur vieille amitié renaissait petit à petit, et le quotidien n'en était que meilleur.

Une cuillère en bois à la main, Axel s'efforçait de faire tenir Roxas tranquille, il se sentait parfaitement capable de cuisiner seul et ne laisserait pas le blond le contredire.

- Non.

- Mais Ax'…

- Non c'est non, tu t'assieds là et tu ne bouges pas.

Roxas s'assit avec méfiance à la table de la cuisine.

Il doutait fortement de la capacité d'Axel à faire la cuisine.  
Pour lui, le maître des flammes devait juste être bon à faire flamber les pauvres œufs qu'ils venaient d'acheter.

- Mon omelette, je la voudrais bien pas trop brûlée si c'est possible…

Axel fit claquer ses doigts devant la gazinière avant de se résigner à prendre une boite d'allumette.  
Il essayait toujours, par curiosité, par regret aussi.  
Car si il y avait une chose qu'il lui manquait, c'était bien la manipulation du feu.

Axel soupira bruyamment tandis que Roxas l'observait avec intérêt.

- Tu sais, depuis que je suis ici, je n'arrive plus à faire brûler grand-chose en fait…

- Ce qui n'a absolument rien changé à ton caractère pour le moins…explosif.

Axel regarda fixement Roxas.

- Parce que tu me connais si bien d'après toi ?

- Il me semble…

Axel abandonna un instant sa cuisine et vint s'appuyer sur la table, à coté de Roxas, qui le regardait toujours fixement, de plus en plus intrigué.

- Je me demandais…

Le blond leva ses grand yeux bleus vers lui, ce qui eu pour effet immédiat de faire baisser la tête à Axel, ses pupilles azur le troublant encore beaucoup trop pour oser soutenir son regard.

- Tu ne savais presque rien de moi hormis ce que je t'ai montré à la cité du crépuscule, et ce n'est pas très glorieux… Et malgré tout tu es venu vers moi lorsque nous nous sommes croisés ici, dans cette vie... Pourquoi ?

- Peut être que tu as prononcé les bons mots…

Il l'avait vu de loin, tout ce rouge, toutes ses flammes et cette chaleur autour de lui et un cœur furieux se mit à battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.  
Alors il avait couru vers lui, sans réfléchir.  
Depuis le temps qu'il cherchait un visage familier…  
Et puis il s'était arrêté à quelques centimètres de lui, avec la désagréable impression d'être un parfait imbécile.

Et Axel l'avait regardé, pendant des secondes qui paraissaient des minutes, des heures.  
Il avait murmuré son nom.  
Et il l'avait vu, cette larme au coin de son œil.

Quelque part au fond de lui, il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'il ne le regretterait pas.  
Mais honnêtement, pouvait il lui raconter tout ça ?

Le blond jouait avec sa fourchette, embarrassé.

Une fumée noire suivie d'une odeur de brûlé coupa court à la conversation et eut pour effet de faire courir Axel auprès de son plat, manifestement raté.

- Ahhh…

Il sourit à pleines dents en brandissant sa cuillère en bois.

- Rafale de Flammes Dansante est de retour !

Si tu veux, mais en attendant, on se contentera d'un sandwich ce soir…

* * *

Il était taciturne, plus qu'à l'ordinaire.

Axel n'avait cessé de l'observer pendant tout le repas, et il en vint à la conclusion que oui, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Roxas s'installa dans le fauteuil en feuilletant distraitement un magazine.

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures à présent, et il commençait vraiment à se faire tard.  
Et le blond était complètement dans la lune, il n'avait manifestement pas l'intention de rentrer chez lui de si tôt.

Le rouge plissa les yeux et un léger sourire se dessina sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il aimait le voir comme ça, ça lui rappelait cette époque…  
Il avait eu tellement de mal à l'approcher et à faire fondre cette épaisse couche de glace qui l'enveloppait, pour finalement tout perdre.

Axel s'installa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et pris le magazine des mains de Roxas pour le déposer sur la table.

- Alors ? Que veux tu savoir ce soir ?

Roxas se calla confortablement dans le fauteuil, une jambe repliée contre lui.  
Il se sentait bien chez Axel, et de ce fait se comportait sans aucune gêne, comme si il était chez lui.Et le rouge ne voyait aucun inconvénient à cela.

- Parle moi un peu de nous.

Axel le fixa d'un air interrogatif.

- Nous ?

Et qu'allait il bien pouvoir lui raconter ? Un mensonge qui les éloignerait ou une vérité qui le ferait fuir ?

- Je voudrais juste savoir… A propos de tout à l'heure… Moi non plus je ne sais pas pourquoi il y a cet espèce de… lien entre nous.

Axel prit sa respiration.

- Et bien nous étions… partenaires.

Roxas leva sa main dans l'air et fit mine de tenir quelque chose. Une arme.

- Partenaire… Nous partions en missions ensemble c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, c'est cela... Ou du moins j'essayais de partir en mission avec toi et toi tu essayais de me semer.

Il rit. Oui, c'était comme ça que s'était passée leur première mission. Roxas était bien trop fier pour se laisser mener par le bout du nez par Axel.

- Et tu gagnais toujours… Jusqu'à ce jour là…

Roxas était très concentré sur ce que disait Axel, il buvait ses paroles.  
Il avait attendu tellement longtemps que quelqu'un lui explique.

Il voulait tout savoir, mais jusqu'à présent personne n'avait été disposé à lui raconter la vérité, et avec le temps, ses questions devenaient plus précises, il voulait plus de détails.

Et Axel voyait Roxas changer, jour après jour. Il était certain que ce qu'il disait avait un impact direct sur lui, sur sa façon de penser.  
Peut être que cela l'aidait à réunir ses parcelles de mémoire, mais il n'était sur de rien, et Roxas n'était pas disposé à lui fournir des explications.

Au début, Axel était fier de pouvoir lui raconter leur vie dans l'Organisation, le pourquoi du comment, les mégalomanies de Xemnas, les exterminations des sans cœur, les lubies de Larxene et les glaces à l'eau de mer au sommet du clocher de la cité du crépuscule.

Mais petit à petit, il avait prit peur quand à lui raconter la vraie nature de ce qu'il était, les mensonges et les trahisons que Axel avait été obligé de proférer, aussi bien à l'encontre des autres membres qu'à Roxas lui-même.

Sans oublier ces fameux sentiments dont ils ne devaient pas être pourvus.

_« Ce jour ou j'ai gagné… »_

Axel ferma les yeux. Il ne restait plus rien de ce jour.

* * *

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre, Roxas n'avait pas relevé la question et Axel ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il savait, quelque part en lui. Il se souvenait sûrement de beaucoup de choses maintenant et il était certain que le blond ne lui disait pas tout.

_« Je me demande comment vont Pence, Hayner et Olette »_

Roxas était amer.

Il était conscient qu'il ne les avait jamais vraiment connu, que tout cela n'était qu'une chimère.  
Mais ils avaient fait partie de sa vie, d'une certaine façon.  
Et le peu de souvenir qu'il lui restait leur était liés.

Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il aurait voulu oublier, pour éviter d'avoir mal. Et il ne se rendait pas compte que cela lui faisait un point de plus en commun avec le rouge.

* * *

Ils avaient passés le reste de la soirée à regarder des films et ne virent pas les heures passer.  
Finalement lorsque Axel se leva du fauteuil, il vit que Roxas s'était endormi.

Le rouge revint avec une épaisse couverture et en couvrit le blond, visiblement satisfait que celui-ci reste sous son toit cette nuit.  
Cela lui laissa le loisir de l'observer dans son sommeil, chose qu'il n'avait plus faite depuis bien longtemps maintenant.

Il le regarda dormir un moment, couché sur le dos dans le grand fauteuil, les yeux clos et les cheveux en bataille.

Qui aurait pu croire en le voyant comme ça, qu'il avait été un tel démon un jour ?  
Un combattant que tout le monde redoutait d'avoir pour adversaire…  
Le numéro XIII, Roxas, La Clé du Destin.

Il s'agenouilla et en profita pour inspecter avec intérêt chaque centimètre du visage de Roxas.  
C'était la première fois depuis leurs retrouvailles qu'il avait l'occasion de se tenir aussi proche de lui, même si l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras lui avait démangé plus d'une fois.

Il passa doucement le revers de sa main sur sa joue.

Roxas respirait calmement, ces rêves n'étaient plus agités comme auparavant, quand il se réveillait au milieu de la nuit en sueur après avoir rêvé de Sora.  
Il avait enfin droit au repos.

Sa main s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres qu'il effleura doucement.  
Roxas remua en poussant un léger gémissement et Axel retira prestement sa main, de peur de le réveiller.

Il y avait tant de choses qu'il aurait voulu lui dire, mais il craignait que cela ne soit trop tôt, il ne devait pas savoir, il ne voulait pas que l'histoire se répète.  
Il lui raconterait tout ce qu'il voudrait savoir, mais il faisait confiance à sa mémoire déficiente pour lui rappeler ce qui ne pouvait être expliqué.

Car si avoir un cœur était quelque chose de tout nouveau pour Axel, il espérait que Roxas ai gardé le sien intact, avec tout ce qu'il contenait jadis.

Axel se redressa et se pencha doucement au dessus de Roxas.

Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il avait sentit son odeur, qu'il l'avait serré dans ses bras.  
Et se tenir aussi près de lui, en ce moment, dans ce contexte, avait réveillé bien des sentiments chez l'ex-simili.  
Il se pencha encore un peu plus et effleura ses lèvres des siennes, hésitant à aller plus loin.

Cette sensation lui manquait terriblement.  
Et ce simple contact lui laissa une marque brûlante sur les lèvres.

Il se résigna finalement et s'assit sur le tapis, essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

_« Combien de temps encore… ? »_


	3. Juste un accident

_**Merci à tout mes reviewers et lecteurs inconnus qui suivent ma fics, ça me fait vraiment plaisir!**_

**_Voici, comme promis, un nouveau chapitre._**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

**_(Dédicace spéciale à Lawy pour ce chapitre, merci de m'aider à m'améliorer et de me motiver autant pour écrire 3 )_**

* * *

Chapitre III : Juste un accident.

_Appartement d'Axel_

Les rayons du soleil percèrent les minces rideaux de la fenêtre du salon.

Roxas grimaça à la présence de la lumière et frotta vigoureusement ses yeux.  
Combien de fois devrait il encore grogner sur Axel pour qu'il achète des rideaux opaques ?

Il avait mal au cou. Pas étonnant au vu de la dureté de l'accoudoir du fauteuil d'Axel sur lequel il avait passé la nuit.

Il voulut se rouler sur le côté pour échapper à l'éblouissement du soleil, mais un poids sur son estomac l'en empêchait.  
Axel s'était endormis assis par terre, la tête en arrière, couchée sur le ventre de Roxas.

Celui-ci sourit, attendrit que son ami l'ait veillé toute la nuit.

- Tu as dormis ici… Imbécile…

Il murmura doucement, ne voulant pas réellement se faire entendre. Il ne voulait surtout pas réveiller Axel.  
Pas encore.  
Il le voulait juste un peu à lui, inconscient de ce qu'il se passait, juste quelques minutes de plus…

Il hésita un instant avant de passer sa main dans la chevelure soyeuse posée sur son ventre.  
Ses doigts s'entremêlaient dans les longues mèches flamboyantes, ne se lassant pas de leur douceur.  
Il aimait plus que tout la présence d'Axel auprès de lui, sa chaleur rassurante. Il ne pourrait plus s'en passer, il refusait même de penser à une éventuelle séparation.

Une séparation…

C'était un des rares passages de sa vie d'antan dont il se souvenait.  
Du bruit de ses pas rythmé par une pluie battante dans une des rues d'Illusiopolis.  
Et du regard pesant d'Axel dans son dos.

Il en frissonna.

Doucement, Axel remua, mais Roxas ne s'en souciait pas.  
Il savait que la présence de ses mains dans ses cheveux ne l'incommoderait pas, parce qu'il aimait bien que Roxas s'occupe de lui comme ça.  
Une chose parmi tant d'autres dont il avait pris connaissance à force de passer du temps à ses cotés.

Malgré son apparence désinvolte, Axel avait besoin de quelqu'un auprès de lui, il ne supportait pas d'être seul, livré à lui-même.  
Et cet aspect de sa personnalité s'était encore plus développé depuis qu'il avait hérité d'un cœur.

Peut être était-ce pour cela que le Rouge avait reporté toute son attention sur Roxas, ne cessant de le chercher du regard lorsqu'il s'éloignait un peu trop.  
Il avait appris tout cela, en si peu de temps, tout comme il savait qu'Axel ne lui demanderait jamais de retourner dormir chez lui si il ne partait pas de lui-même.

Roxas se plaisait à explorer petit à petit sa personnalité, même si Axel lui cachait beaucoup de choses…  
Il devait trouver les bonnes questions à poser, et déjouer les fausses réponses qu'Axel lui donnait parfois sous forme d'autres questions.  
Mais petit à petit, à force de trouver les bonnes clefs qui ouvraient les bonnes serrures, il sentait qu'il s'approchait du but.

Axel céderait un jour, et il lui dirait tout.

Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il sentit sa main se refermer sur son poignet, stoppant net ses réflexions.  
Depuis combien de temps était il réveillé ?

Les yeux verts partirent à la rencontre de ceux de Roxas.  
Il lui offrit un large sourire auquel le blond répondit.

_Symbiose._

Pas besoin de mots.  
Il était inutile de chercher une quelconque explication à la situation ambiguë qui était entrain de les unir.  
C'était quelque chose de tellement naturel, aucun d'eux ne semblait vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait

- Mon canapé était confortable ?

Le cou douloureux de Roxas l'élança soudain, l'obligeant à le masser quelque peu afin de soulager sa douleur.

- Non. Absolument pas, répondit il en lui tirant malicieusement la langue

Axel se leva et s'étira longuement tel un chat avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, laissant à Roxas le loisir de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Une bonne douche lui fut nécessaire pour qu'il retrouve complètement ses esprits.  
Il frotta méthodiquement ses cheveux sous le jet d'eau, se rappelant les évènements de ce matin.  
Il sourit en repensant à son expression de surprise lorsqu'il avait vu qu'il était réveillé, et bien réveillé, après autant d'attention.

Il posa doucement son front contre le mur carrelé de la douche et soupira doucement, faisant de la buée sur les vitres.

- Est-il seulement conscient… De ce qu'il fait ?

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec pour seul habit un jean noir et un essuie autour de ses épaules.  
Ses cheveux encore trempés inondaient copieusement le sol autour de lui.

Roxas leva ses yeux du journal du matin, qu'il ne s'était pas gêné pour aller chercher dans la boite au lettres, qu'il lisait tout en mangeant ses céréales.

- Tu pouvais prendre ton temps tu sais… Je ne pars que dans une heure.

- J'ai pris mon temps, je n'ai pas besoin d'1/2 heures dans la salle de bain moi !

A présent totalement réveillé, Axel préparait distraitement son petit déjeuner.

- Finalement tu dors presque tout les soirs ici, tu devrais peut être penser à t'installer chez moi…

Roxas manqua de s'étrangler avec ses céréales lorsqu'il entendit ses paroles.  
Scène qui n'avait pas échappé au regard du Rouge qui tenta vivement de se rattraper.

- Je veux dire… C'est vrai quoi, on économiserait un loyer et…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, son pied glissa sur une des flaques d'eau répandue sur le sol alors qu'il avançait vers la table de la cuisine.  
Il fit valser sa tranche de pain et retomba lourdement sur Roxas, qui avait de justesse lâché son bol, évitant que celui-ci ne s'écrase par terre en leur compagnie.

Il fallu un instant à Axel avant de se rendre compte de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, étalé sur le sol, et accessoirement sur Roxas qui suffoquait à moitié.  
Mais si le blond avait du mal à respirer, ce n'était pas à cause du poids sur son ventre…

En fait il était totalement tétanisé.  
Incapable de quitter ce visage des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.  
Il sentait son souffle sur sa peau, son corps collé au sien, son regard sur lui.

Et Axel de son coté, n'osait pas bouger non plus, de peur d'aggraver la situation.

- Axel…. Tu…

Il sentait ses joues rougir au fur et à mesure qu'il essayait de parler.  
Il fallait qu'il se dégage, vite.

Un bruit violent retentit soudain dans la pièce, la porte venait d'être à moitié défoncée.  
Axel eu juste le temps de se maudire de ne pas l'avoir fermé à clef la veille.

Il leva les yeux et s'apprêta à mettre une rouste à l'intrus quand il aperçu un visage familier.  
Et du bleu, partout. Son pantalon, son tee-shirt, son… bocal ?

Un jeune homme blond, légèrement punk rentra prestement dans la pièce, un petit aquarium à poisson entre les mains et un immense sourire collé sur les lèvres.

- Axel ! Lux' m'a dit que tu étais là toi au…

Il plaqua sa main libre sur sa bouche au vu de la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.  
Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne réussisse à s'avancer pour déposer son précieux fardeau sur la table la plus proche, le regard toujours rivé sur Axel et Roxas, qui eux, n'avaient pas bougés d'un pouce.

- Pas possible…

- Attend Dem, c'est pas ce que tu crois… euh…

Les yeux émeraude du rouge parcoururent l'arrivant des pieds à la tête, comme si il voulait bien s'assurer de sa présence.

Intrigué par la réaction d'Axel, Roxas tourna sa tête sur le côté afin de voir le nouveau venu.

- …Demyx ?

Dans un murmure, Roxas avait prononcé ce nom comme si il sortait d'un lointain souvenir.

Surpris, Axel le regarda de nouveau, n'ayant qu'à tourner sa tête puisqu'il se trouvait toujours au dessus de lui.

- Mais oui ! Tu vois, ça commence à revenir !

Ayant repris un peu de contenance, Roxas posa sa main sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis et le repoussa doucement.

- Axel… S'il te plait… Je sais bien que tu es bien mis là mais…

Eclair d'illumination de la part du rouge.

Lui à moitié habillé.  
Roxas complètement décoiffé d'avoir dormit sur le canapé.  
Tous les deux étalés pas terre suite à un accident de flaque d'eau.  
Demyx qui entre par effraction dans l'appartement et qui n'est pas au courant dudit accident.

- Ah oui…

Il se releva en prenant garde de ne pas faire mal à Roxas et le tira par le bras pour l'aider à le remettre sur pied.

S'ensuivirent d'émouvantes retrouvailles entre nos trois compagnons.

- Tu aurais pu frapper avant d'entrer quand même !

- Vu comme vous étiez occupé, ça m'aurais beaucoup surpris que vous ouvriez la porte.

Axel ouvrit la bouche s'apprêtant à répliquer, mais ne trouva pas ses mots.

- Axel a glissé, c'est tout.

Roxas soupira en ramassant le cadavre de tartine qui s'était étalé par terre.

- Heureux de te revoir en tout cas.

Un sourire.  
Des éclats de rires.

Les séparations ne sont pas éternelles…


	4. Conseil d'ami

**_Oui je sais, j'avais dit vendredi... Mais comme je serais indisponible demain, j'ai décider de poster ce nouveau chapitre un jour plus tôt à la place d'un jour plus tard.  
Je suis gentille hein? -_**

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et merci aux anonymes de me lire.

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!  
Bonne lecture_**

* * *

Chapitre IV : Conseil d'ami

_Appartement d'Axel_

Une douche express,  
Un coup de peigne rapide.

Si Axel avait des horaires plutôt décalés, Roxas, lui, devait être tôt au boulot.  
Et l'arrivée de Demyx de si bon matin l'avait mis plus qu'en retard…

Axel poussa un long sifflement quand il vit Roxas sortir de la salle de bain en costume cravate pour la première fois.

- Et ben Rox', quelle classe. On dirait le PDG d'une grande entreprise.

Roxas rajusta son col devant le miroir et lissa une mèche rebelle.

- Crois moi, je n'ai ni la place, ni le salaire d'un PDG… Mais bon, réunion oblige… Parfois je me dis que tu as de la chance…

Le blond soupira. Il se sentait très mal à l'aise dans cette tenue.  
Mais ça ne semblait pas déplaire à tout le monde, au vu du regard insistant que le Rouge lui lançait depuis sa sortie de la salle de bain.

- Axel ferme la bouche, tu vas avaler une mouche.

Demyx était tranquillement assis à la table de la cuisine entrain de siroter un jus d'orange.  
Il prit une tranche de pain sans l'autorisation d'Axel et l'émiettât au dessus du bocal rond qu'il avait posé sur ladite table lors de son arrivée, et dont personne ne semblait s'être soucié.

- Euh… Demyx ?

Axel mit son doigt dans le petit bocal et entreprit de jouer avec le poisson rouge qui y avait élu domicile.  
Parce que c'est connu, les petits poissons rouges sont très joueurs.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- C'est Bubulle, mon poisson. Enfin, TON poisson plutôt.

Axel releva un sourcil en regardant Demyx, en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.  
Roxas lui s'en fichait complètement et continuait de s'arranger devant le miroir.

- Je me suis dit qu'un peu de compagnie te ferait du bien. Luxord m'a dit que tu vivais seul, et comme je sais que tu ne supportes pas beaucoup la solitude…

Il regarda Roxas du coin de l'œil et ajouta d'un air malicieux.

- Mais bon, on dirait que je me suis trompé hein ?

- … Non je vis seul… Enfin je crois.

Axel parcouru la pièce du regard.  
Malheureusement pour lui, la vaisselle de deux personnes dans le lavabo, le bol de céréale de Roxas sur la table, et le fauteuil du salon improvisé en lit ne lui donnait pas vraiment raison.

- … Disons que parfois je vis seul…

Le sourire de Demyx s'étendit jusqu'à ses oreilles, ne manquant pas de sous entendus, auxquels Axel répondit par un soupir.

Roxas attrapa sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Bon j'y vais, passez une bonne journée tous les deux.

- Tu passes au Xanadu après ton boulot ? Je travaille ce soir.

Il était courant que Roxas se rende là bas pour souper.  
Il n'était pas particulièrement doué pour la cuisine, et cela lui permettait de voir Axel et de lui parler de sa journée.  
Cela faisait partie de leurs petites habitudes, et Axel ne s'en plaignait pas.

- Hum… Je ne crois pas, j'ai beaucoup de boulot qui m'attends aujourd'hui, je risque de finir tard.

Axel soupira, visiblement déçu.

- Hey, tu peux bien te passer de moi pendant une journée quand même ? Bon allez, j'y vais vraiment, je vais finir par être en retard.

Il fit un signe de la main aux deux compères et se pressa à l'extérieur de l'immeuble.

Axel le suivit du regard quelques temps et continua de fixer la porte une fois que celle-ci fut refermée derrière Roxas.  
Mais ses rêveries ne tardèrent pas à être perturbées par un autre blond.

Demyx se jeta littéralement sur Axel pour lui poser un tas de questions.

Ils passèrent un long moment à discuter de leur nouvelle vie respective.  
C'est sans grand étonnement qu'Axel apprit que Demyx vivait de sa musique.  
Il avait toujours eu ça dans le sang, même du temps de l'Organisation, et sa passion pour le Sitar ne s'était pas éteinte.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant un long moment, avant que le sujet inévitable ne tombe sur la table.

- Il ne se souvient de rien.

- Et c'est irréversible ?

Le rouge appuya lascivement sa tête sur sa main, visiblement lassé de cette situation.

- Non… Je ne pense pas du moins. On parle souvent de tout ça, et petit à petit, j'ai l'impression qu'il change.

Demyx imitât son ami en appuyant lui aussi sa tête sur ses mains, il l'observa longuement.  
Axel ne semblait pas vraiment triste mais plutôt empreint de nostalgie.  
Nul doute que d'une certaine façon le passé lui manquait, même si le futur était à présent bien plus prometteur.

- Tu lui as parlé de quoi exactement ?

- Si c'est là que tu veux en venir… Non, je ne lui ai rien dit.

Demyx se leva brusquement, ce qui fit sursauter le Rouge sur sa chaise.

- Et ben ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il réagisse de cette façon alors ! Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même !

Le sourire du joueur de Sitar avait disparut pour laisser place à une moue boudeuse et des sourcils froncés.

- Et tu attends quoi ? Qu'il se marrie avec une de ses collègues de bureau ?

Axel avala de travers et recracha le reste de son café sur la table.

- Mais enfin Dem' calme toi ! Ca ne va pas de dire des trucs comme ça ?

- Tu rigoleras moins quand ça arrivera vraiment !

Axel se vit obligé de se confondre en explications et justifications auprès d'un Demyx impitoyable.

Il savait bien que sa façon de réagir était ridicule.  
Ridicule et dangereuse.

Dangereuse car il risquait de perdre à jamais cette deuxième chance.  
Et il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas une troisième.

- Je préfèrerais qu'il s'en souvienne lui-même… Je ne veux pas l'influencer avec ce que je pourrais lui raconter.

Ses paroles n'avaient absolument aucun sens, et il s'en rendait compte à présent qu'elles sortaient de sa bouche.  
Mais il se plaisait à penser que les sentiments de Roxas étaient intacts, quelque part au fond de lui, et qu'ils finiraient par se réveiller.

- Justement, tu devrais peut être l'influencer un peu plus, au final tu n'as rien à y perdre de toute façon.

Axel se mordit la lèvre.  
Au contraire, il avait tout à y perdre.

Mais Demyx ne comprenait pas, et il ne comprendrait sûrement jamais.  
Personne ne pouvait comprendre cette peur qui l'habitait, celle d'être abandonné à nouveau par l'être à qui l'on tient le plus au monde.

Et si cette expérience avait déjà été atroce lorsqu'il était un simili, il ne tenait absolument pas à savoir ce que cela ferait maintenant qu'il avait un cœur.

* * *

_Shinra Incorporation_

Caché derrière une montagne affolante de documents en tout genre, Roxas passait une journée pour la moins… épuisante.  
Il n'était donc pas mécontent de partir déjeuner pour se changer un peu les idées.

Comme tout les midis depuis qu'il travaillait à la Shinra, il rejoignit Namine au réfectoire.

En fait c'était grâce à elle que le blond avait pu rentrer dans la grande multinationale, et de ce fait, pu vivre décemment dans un appartement que, il faut bien l'avouer, il n'occupait pas beaucoup.  
Quand Roxas n'était pas à au Xanadu ou chez Axel, il se trouvait généralement à son travail avec ou sans la compagnie de Namine, qui travaillait dans le département Publicité.

Axel était au courant de la présence de la jeune femme, mais ne tenait pas à la voir.

Roxas le soupçonnait de toujours la tenir responsable de sa disparition, l'accusant de l'avoir incité à rejoindre Sora.  
Et malgré que tout cela n'ait plus vraiment d'importance en cette vie, Roxas pouvait comprendre sa rancune et respectait sa décision.

La jeune fille lui fit un signe de la main pour l'inciter à rejoindre sa table.

Roxas se sentait à l'aise avec elle, ils partageaient une relation différente de celle qu'il entretenait avec Axel, mais elle était tout aussi importante à ses yeux.  
Il se sentait proche de Namine pour une raison qu'il n'aurait su identifier.  
Comme si il pouvait tout lui dire sans qu'elle ne lui tienne rigueur de quoique ce soit, elle pouvait le comprendre sans qu'il n'aie jamais à se justifier.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien Roxas, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

En effet, Roxas était plus pâle que d'habitude, et il ne mangeait presque rien.

Namine le soupçonnait de travailler trop, lui qui se donnait toujours à fond dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait.

- Hum… Je ne peux vraiment rien te cacher hein ?

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, ce qui rassura Namine.  
Si Roxas souriait, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas eu mort d'homme…

- Je parle souvent avec Axel, de notre passé, de la vie avant… Je ne suis pas nostalgique, mais je veux savoir.

Namine acquiesça.

- C'est normal. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que tu t'en rendes compte toi-même… mais tu as changé Roxas.

Intéressé, il tourna ses grands yeux bleus vers elle, ce qui lui fit immédiatement baisser la tête.  
La timidité de Namine était vraiment effarante.

- Tu… Axel doit être heureux je pense.

C'était comme si l'illusion de Diz s'évaporait peu à peu, laissant le vrai Roxas refaire surface, jour après jour.

Si, pour Axel, c'était la plus belle chose du monde, Namine s'en souciait un peu.  
N'ayant pas connu Roxas à cette époque, elle ne pouvait deviner de quoi l'avenir serait fait si sa personnalité continuait à se dévoiler de la sorte.  
Elle espérait juste pouvoir toujours le garder auprès d'elle, et continuer à l'aider comme elle pouvait.

Roxas soupira, n'ayant absolument aucune idée des doutes qui rongeait la jeune femme.

- Justement, il y a un problème… avec Axel.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Namine connaissait assez bien Axel pour avoir eu l'occasion de discuter de longs moments avec lui au manoir Oblivion.  
C'est d'ailleurs de cette façon qu'elle avait apprit l'existence de Roxas, et que son envie de le rencontrer s'était agrandie de jour en jour.

Et par ses discussions avec l'ex-Numéro VIII, elle savait beaucoup de choses que Roxas ignorait.

- Il me cache des choses… Et ces choses ne sont pas sans importance... Il croit que je ne le remarque pas, mais il est tellement vague parfois… Comme si il voulait que je me rappelle moi-même… Mais je n'en suis pas capable !

Axel pensait que Roxas ne remarquait rien, quand il le regardait de biais, les yeux perdus dans le vague, quand il parlait à mi-mot, comme si finalement, il ne voulait pas se faire entendre.  
Et Roxas sentait son cœur se serrer quand il voyait ces yeux qui le questionnaient, et que lui, n'avait aucune réponse à donner.

Namine posa tendrement sa main sur la sienne, dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant.

- Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider je pense…

Elle prit son sac et en sortit une petite carte de visite bleu nuit qu'elle tendit à Roxas

**_« Zexion -Magnétiseur, Spécialiste de l'Hypnose- Rendez-vous exigés. »_**

Un numéro de téléphone y était également indiqué, ainsi qu'une adresse.

- N'en parle pas à Axel… C'est un conseil que je te donne.

Roxas releva un sourcil, visiblement étonné d'un tel conseil de la part de la jeune femme, mais mis néanmoins la carte dans son portefeuille.

- Je vais y réfléchir.

Le portable de Roxas se mit soudainement à sonner dans sa poche.

Il ne voyait pas spécialement l'utilité d'en avoir un à la base, étant donné le peu de connaissance qu'il avait, mais Axel avait jugé utile de lui en acheter un.  
« Ainsi, je pourrais te parler à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit » lui avait il répondu avec son grand sourire d'emmerdeur.

Mais contre toute attente, ce ne fut pas le Rouge que Roxas eut au bout du fil.

- Excuse moi Nami… _« Allo ? Oui c'est moi-même… Ah bon ? Mais, vous êtes malade ou quoi ? ! »_

Roxas se leva de sa chaise sous le regard ébahi de Namine et commença à s'énerver au téléphone.  
Elle avait encore du mal à saisir cette facette de sa personnalité qui était entrain de changer, et cela la décontenança fortement.

- « _Bien sur que non ça ne m'arrange pas ! De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix si j'ai bien compris ! Oui et bien heureusement que je n'aurai pas à payer ce mois-ci, il manquerait plus que ça ! »_

Il claqua le téléphone et se rassit sur sa chaise, bien trop pensif pour remarquer la tête de son amie.

- Mon propriétaire a les huissiers chez lui. Ils ont décidé de vendre l'appartement.

Il soupira longuement en regardant son portable, attendant vainement une aide quelconque.

- J'ai une semaine pour dégager…


	5. Colocataires?

* * *

_**Bonsoir à tous!**_

**_Ben oui je sais, on est pas vendredi. Mais peut importe, j'avais envie de publier mes chapitres un peu plus souvent.  
Je vous propose donc un Update le mardi et le vendredi, j'espère que vous serez content 3_**

**_Merci à tout ceux qui prennent la peine de me lire et un super gros merci à ceux qui prennent la peine de laisser des reviews, ça fait un immense plaisir!  
oOo Un merci spécial à Lawy (Chiwiiiiie !!), Louwenn, Serya-chan et DuncanHeartqui me lisent depuis le tout début, et qui ne ratent jamais un chapitre, je vous aime oOo_**

_**Aussi, j'avais dit qu' après Bittersweet, je n'écrirais surement plus grand chose... Mais j'ai un peu de mal à tenir je dois dire... Qui vivra, verras 3**_

**_Bonne lecture! (et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot 3)_**

* * *

Chapitre V : Colocataires ?

_Appartement de Roxas_

Les boîtes en carton jonchaient le sol tout autour de Roxas, qui trônait sur l'une d'elle, téléphone en main.  
Cela faisait au moins 20 minutes qu'il composait le début du numéro d'Axel, et ne le finissait jamais.

Comme si il avait le choix…

Evidemment Namine lui avait proposé de l'héberger le temps qu'il trouve un nouvel appartement mais Roxas avait refusé catégoriquement.  
Il ne voulait pas de quiproquo, ni avec elle, ni avec son meilleur ami.  
Et il n'avait pas non plus vraiment envie de partager son quotidien, après tout il ne serait jamais présent, alors il n'en voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt.

Il soupira en regardant fixement son portable.

_« Finalement tu dors presque tout les soirs ici, tu devrais peut être penser à t'installer chez moi… »_

Axel ne refuserait pas, il le savait, et ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui l'inquiétait.

Mais vivre ensemble allait tout changer.  
Et la vie qu'il menait pour le moment lui convenait très bien…

Roxas s'imagina un instant la tête que tirerait Axel en le voyant débarquer avec ses valises, et il sourit à cette idée.

Sur un coup de tête, il rangea son portable et se dirigea vers l'armoire en vue d'y sortir un grand sac de sport, dans lequel il entassa rapidement quelques vêtements, avant d'attraper ses clefs et de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

Qui n'essaye rien n'a rien…

* * *

_Appartement d'Axel_

Les doigts d'Axel pianotaient nerveusement sur son portable.  
C'était au moins la troisième fois qu'il essayait de joindre Roxas et qu'il tombait à chaque fois sur sa messagerie.  
Il commençait sérieusement à douter de l'utilité du téléphone de celui-ci.

Résigné, le rouge déposa le sien sur la table basse et feuilleta distraitement un magazine culinaire qu'il avait acheté dans l'après midi.  
L'échec cuisant de l'omelette n'avait pas eut raison de lui, ou du moins pas encore.  
Prouver à Roxas qu'il était capable de se débrouiller était devenu une de ses priorités, et cuisiner en faisait partie, malheureusement pour lui.

Alors qu'il était en pleine lecture de la rubrique « le four à micro-onde, pour les nuls », la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit par deux fois, alerte caractéristique de l'arrivée du blond.

- Rox… ?

Axel jeta précipitamment le livre sous le canapé et ouvrit la porte à la volée, restant ébahi au vu de la scène qui se passait devant ses yeux.

Roxas était planté dans l'entrée, un énorme sac de sport posé à côté de lui, accompagné de deux autres petits bagages.

- Bonsoir ! Je sais que je ne devais pas passer mais… J'aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide…

Le rouge le scrutait de haut en bas, ne sachant pas trop quoi comprendre.

- Euh… ? Tu t'en vas quelque part ?

Les choses se bousculaient dans la tête d'Axel.

Plusieurs solutions étaient envisageables d'après lui.  
Soit Roxas déménageait, soit il partait en vacances.

La question étaient donc, pourquoi se trouvait il sur le pas de sa porte ?

Les secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'Axel ne bouge le petit doigt, toujours plongé dans ses douces rêveries auxquelles Roxas mit fin.

- Si tu pouvais m'aider ? J'ai eus un mal de chien à arriver jusque chez toi… Et pour ne rien arranger, sache que l'ascenseur est en panne…

Revenant à la réalité, Axel empoigna le plus gros des sacs et le rentra à l'intérieur, suivit du Roxas qui portaient les deux plus petits.

- Il se passe quoi au juste ? Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Le blond s'assit nonchalamment sur le fauteuil et prit son courage à deux mains. Maintenant qu'il était là, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

- Mon propriétaire m'a mit dehors.

Le cœur d'Axel ratât un battement, et ses jambes en coton l'obligèrent à s'asseoir précipitamment à côté de son ami.

Au vu de la situation, il était tout à fait compréhensible que Roxas se réfugie chez lui.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait à l'improviste, mais il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça.

Sa petite phrase innocente de la veille avait elle fait mouche ?

Le silence commençait à se faire pesant, Axel ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire pour ne pas mettre les pieds dans le plat, Roxas entrain de triturer le bord de son tee shirt en jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil vers le rouge afin de percevoir sa réaction.

Un soupir de résignation s'échappa de sa bouche.  
Il était évidement que sa présence le dérangeait, et il ne demanderait pas son reste.

- Désolé, j'avais cru que c'était sérieux ce que tu avais dit hier… Ce n'est pas grave, je vais essayer de m'arranger.

Il se releva en tapotant l'épaule d'Axel, lui prouvant qu'il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, en se traitant mentalement d'imbécile.

Ni une, ni deux, son poignet fut attrapé au vol par Axel, qui manifestement, avait reprit ses esprits.

- A…Attends !

Roxas se retourna vers lui.

Ses pupilles bleues le fixaient avec insistance.  
Avait il bien entendu ?

- Je ne pensais pas que tu te déciderais si tôt, j'ai été un peu surpris c'est tout.

Axel relâcha son poignet et, sous le regard ébahi du blond, se pressa d'emmener tous ses sacs dans la chambre à coucher.

- On ira chercher le reste de tes affaires demain d'accord ? D'ici là, fait comme chez toi.

Un sourire immense rayonnait sur son visage.  
Ce n'était pas un de ces faux masques qu'il appliquait parfois quand il se voulait rassurant, et que Roxas avait appris à reconnaître avec le temps.  
C'était un sourire sincère, l'un de ceux qui se transmettent de personnes en personnes, comme une maladie contagieuse.  
Une maladie dont Roxas n'aurait jamais voulu guérir.

- Bon ben, je vais m'installer alors.

Il sortit une grosse couverture de l'armoire habituelle et commença à s'installer sur le fauteuil.  
Axel arriva doucement derrière lui et la lui arracha des mains, ne laissant aucune place à la discussion.

- Tu dors dans le lit, c'est ta première nuit officielle ici en tant que mon colocataire, alors il est hors de question que tu dormes là comme si tu n'étais que de passage.

Roxas voulu répliquer mais Axel ne l'écoutait déjà plus, bien trop occupé à se battre avec l'épaisse couverture.

Résigné, il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Axel, qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eut l'occasion de visiter.  
Une ambiance chaleureuse y régnait, accentuée par des tons rouge/orangé.

Le regard de Roxas parcoura la pièce.  
Tout ici sentait Axel, la décoration, ses affaires, c'était lui à 200

Il respira profondément et commença à défaire sa valise en quête d'un pyjama.

Après avoir enfilé un noir qui traînait au fond de son sac, le blond remarqua l'immense lit au milieu de la pièce.

- Et ben… On doit pouvoir mettre au moins trois personne la dedans.

Rougissant de ses propres mots, il espéra de tout cœur que son nouveau colocataire n'ait rien entendu.

- Imbécile… Je suis à peine ici depuis une heure et il déteint déjà sur moi…

Enfin près, Roxas risqua un œil dans le salon, pour voir si Axel ne s'était pas perdu dans la couverture.  
Et il retrouva le rouge, apparemment satisfait de son travail, devant ce qui devait ressembler à un lit d'appoint.

- Tu vas vraiment dormir là ? Risqua Roxas en montrant du doigt un fauteuil tout se qu'il y avait de plus banal.

Axel se gratta la nuque, honteux.

- C'est pas grave, après tout, tu en avais bien l'habitude toi... Et puis ce n'est qu'une question de temps, on ira acheter un autre lit demain.

- Axel… C'est un appartement ici, pas une maison. Tu oublies que tu n'as qu'une chambre…

Question épineuse qui n'avait pas encore été relevée. Roxas regarda avec pitié Axel qui s'installait dans le fauteuil.

Un soupir.

- Bon… Après tout, ça fait un moment qu'on se connaît maintenant… et ce lit m'a l'air assez grand…

Il haussa les épaules, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher ses joues rosies.

- Ne tarde pas trop… Je suis crevé…

Et il laissa un Axel pour le moins abasourdit au milieu d'un amas de couverture sans queue ni tête.

- Tu n'as même pas un petit peu peur ?

Roxas se retourna en haussant un sourcil.

- Je suis sensé avoir peur de quelque chose ?

Une demi seconde, Axel l'attrapa par la taille et se serra contre lui, lui murmurant à l'oreille.

- Peut être que tu devrais te méfier un peu plus Rox', on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, la nuit dans le noir…

Il ricana dans les cheveux du blond, ce qui lui valut une pichenette bien méritée sur le front.

Tout cet amour mal contenu, il s'y était habitué aussi.  
Les trop pleins d'affection dont Axel le noyait parfois, ils étaient si soudain, si imprévisibles, mais jamais il ne lui en tenait rigueur.  
Parce que finalement, les bras d'Axel n'étaient pas si inconfortables que ça…

- Attention que je n'aille pas me réfugier chez Namine. Répondit Roxas en lui tirant la langue.

Lâchant finalement sa prise pour se masser l'endroit endolori, non sans laisser s'échapper une petite grimace, Axel consentit à contrecœur à laisser Roxas rejoindre son lit.  
L'hésitation n'était plus de mise, Demyx avait peut être raison quelque part.  
Et il ne fallait pas espérer pouvoir lui cacher encore grand-chose du fait de la cohabitation soudaine qui se mettait en place dés ce soir.

Axel enfila son pantalon de pyjama et rentra prudemment dans la chambre d'un Roxas déjà à moitié endormit.

Sa journée avait dû être épuisante, le travail ne manquait pas à cette période de l'année à la Shinra, sans compter les nouveaux soucis que le déménagement précipité de Roxas avait occasionné.

Il se glissa dans le lit, se calant à son aise sur son coussin, plus heureux que jamais d'avoir Roxas aussi près de lui.

- Bonne nuit Rox'

- 'Nuit Ax…

Les heures passèrent lentement.  
Axel n'avait eu aucun mal à s'endormir, bienheureux de sa nouvelle situation et aucunement gêné de se trouver aussi près de Roxas.  
Après tout, il y était plus qu'habitué dans le temps… Sans aucun doute le fait de le sentir de nouveau à ses côtés l'avait aidé à retrouver le sommeil paisible qu'il avait avant.

Roxas quand à lui, avait un peu plus de mal.  
Il se retournait sans cesse et n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Il se retourna et se retrouva face au dos d'Axel qui dépassait légèrement de la couverture.

Cette dépendance...  
C'était tellement évident que ça ne le frappait pas plus que ça.  
Des choses tellement naturelles qui se développaient au fil des jours, au fil des souvenirs qui se reconstituaient.

Doucement, il se rapprocha du dos de son nouveau colocataire et passa son bras autour de lui, déposa sa main à la place du cœur de son ami.  
Il sentait le doux battement résonner au plus profond de sa poitrine. Et sans chercher à comprendre le pourquoi du comment, cela l'apaisa.

Son front partit à la rencontre du dos chaud, ses yeux se fermèrent, un léger frissonnement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Roxas s'endormit, et ne se réveilla pas avant le lendemain matin…


	6. Confrontation

**_Et voici le chapitre 6! (omg déjà XD)  
_**

**_N'oubliez pas les reviews pour nourrir mon pti coeur de fanfictionneuse 3_**

* * *

Chapitre VI : Confrontation

_Appartement d'Axel et Roxas_

Le temps s'écoulait doucement à Macalania Town, au troisième étage d'un immeuble que nous connaissons bien, depuis ce matin ou Axel s'était réveillé, Roxas pelotonné contre lui, profondément endormit, encore loin dans le pays des rêves.  
Sa main qui se crispait sur son cœur, nuit après nuit, il la serrait contre lui quand il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir.

Le sujet d'un nouveau mobilier n'était plus revenu sur la table, et Axel se gardait bien d'en reparler.  
Roxas lui-même ne semblait plus s'inquiéter de cela, une chose sans importance pour un appartement qui ne possédait qu'une chambre.

La seule fois ou le sujet avait été abordé fut lors d'une discussion épineuse avec Demyx, celui-ci ayant voulu se rendre compte de l'aménagement de Roxas par lui-même un jour où celui-ci était au travail.

Le joueur de Sitar ne s'était pas gêné pour visiter de fond en comble l'appartement, et rien n'échappait à son œil vigilant.

Revenant de son petit tour, visiblement satisfait, il était parti nourrir Bubulle le poisson en sifflotant.

- Alors ? Ca y est tu es content ? Siffla un Axel plus qu'agacé.

- Oui oui, c'est bon je te crois… Mais dis moi, tu es un peu à sec ces temps ci où… ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On paye le loyer ensemble alors j'ai une vie assez confortable pour l'instant…

Demyx se retourna vers lui en ricana et s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil, non sans avoir empoigné son Sitar au passage.  
Il gratta quelques cordes et se mit à jouer une douce mélodie.

- Il me semblait bien que vous étiez plus proches ces temps ci… Mais je ne pensais quand même pas à ce point là…

Axel frappa son front de sa main.  
Le lit, évidemment.  
Il n'avait pourtant pas l'esprit aussi tordu du temps de l'Organisation.

- C'est temporaire.

- Et ben, avoues que tu n'es quand même pas pressé de remédier à la situation.

- Non c'est vrai. En fait je ne compte pas y remédier du tout. D'ailleurs tu devrais t'en aller, Rox' ne va pas tarder à rentrer et j'ai quelque chose à faire avant qu'il ne soit là.

Demyx grimaça et se baissa pour ramasser la sangle de sa Sitar.

- Tiens…

Sa main avait malencontreusement rencontré le magazine qu'Axel avait expédié sous le fauteuil quelques jours plus tôt.  
Il interrogea le Rouge du regard mais celui-ci eut tôt fait d'attraper le livre de cuisine et d'emmener gentiment son camarade en direction de la sortie.

- Alors comme ça Monsieur Rafale de Flammes Dansante fait la cuisine pour son petit Roxy ?

Demyx se moquait ouvertement de lui.  
Mis à découvert, Axel chercha rapidement quelque chose à dire pour sa défense.

- Si tu racontes ça à quelqu'un, je te tue !

Tel un couard, Demyx prit ses jambes à son cou, Sitar sur son épaule en hurlant dans le couloir que Luxord serait sûrement ravie d'apprendre qu'Axel pourrait bientôt servir de cuistot au Xanadu.

- Crétin…

* * *

_Shinra Incorporation_

Ordinateur éteint.  
Dossiers classés.  
Roxas préparait calmement son sac et s'apprêtait à reprendre la route pour retourner chez lui.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant qu'il vivait en colocation avec Axel.  
Dés le lendemain, ils avaient apportés le reste des cartons qui gisaient dans son ancien appartement, et il avait finalement pu s'installer à proprement parler.

Pour l'instant tout se passait bien, mieux que bien même.  
Et Axel mettait un point d'honneur à ce qu'il se sente chez lui, même si cet appartement resterait toujours celui du Rouge avant d'être le sien.

Et une solution qui se devait temporaire pourrait bien, avec le temps, devenir définitive.

En plein dans ses pensées, Roxas fit tomber son portefeuille, ce qui eut pour effet d'éparpiller tout son contenu sur le plancher.

- Oh c'est pas vrai…

Il s'accroupit et ramassa méthodiquement chaque document, jusqu'à tomber sur la carte de Zexion que Namine lui avait donné, il y avait un petit moment déjà.  
Sa curiosité refit surface, comme si la simple vue de cette carte lui rappelait toutes ses choses non dites.

Il retomba lourdement sur son fauteuil de bureau et observa le petit bout de carton pendant de longues minutes avant de finalement décrocher son téléphone et de composer le numéro qui y était inscrit.

- « Bonsoir, je voudrais prendre rendez-vous le plus rapidement possible. Roxas. Merci… »

Le rendez-vous avait été pris pour le soir même, laissant juste à Roxas le temps de terminer de ranger ses affaires et de passer manger un morceau en 4ème vitesse au Xanadu.

Il passa son sac en bandoulière par-dessus son épaule et se précipita dans le hall d'entrée, non sans avoir consciencieusement fermé la porte de son bureau à clef.

Marchant d'un pas pressé vers la sortie, il ne remarqua pas Namine et la bouscula.  
De justesse, Roxas la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe à genoux par terre.

- Oh désolé Namine, je ne t'avais pas vue… J'étais tellement pressé, je…

- Ne t'excuse pas comme ça, ce n'est rien voyons, je ne suis pas en verre tu sais…

La jeune femme avait une apparence si frêle et fragile, que parfois Roxas oubliait la résistance dont elle pouvait faire preuve, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

- Pardon Nam'… J'ai rendez vous ce soir, je dois vraiment me dépêcher… Mais si tu veux, on peut faire la route ensemble.

- Je ne voudrai pas te déranger… surtout si tu as un rendez vous…

- Je comptais passer manger un morceau au Xanadu avant de m'y rendre, tu peux m'accompagner si tu le souhaites. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait quelque chose ensemble… Et puis…

Les pensées de Roxas vagabondèrent un instant.  
Etait-ce bien prudent d'emmener Namine voir Axel ?

Mais maintenant qu'ils vivaient en colocation, il lui semblait primordial qu'Axel apprenne à l'accepter, et ce serait là une parfaite occasion pour mettre les choses au clair entre eux trois.

- Sincèrement, je voudrais que tu le vois, au moins une fois.

Namine baissa les yeux, ne sachant pas trop si elle devait accepter ce semblant de rendez-vous.  
Elle avait peur d'être blessée, Haïe.

Mais quand elle vît le regard suppliant de Roxas qui se posait sur elle, elle n'eut pas le courage de dire non, et de le décevoir.

- C'est d'accord…

Et il lui offrit le plus beau des sourires, auquel elle répondit bien malgré elle.

* * *

_Café « Le Xanadu »_

Le « Ding Dong » de la porte d'entrée retentit, annonçant l'arrivée d'un client.  
Et ce fût avec plaisir que Roxas vît Axel en plein service, occupé à servir une table pour le moins agitée.

Ils s'installèrent discrètement au bar et commandèrent leur repas à Luxord, qui les accueillit chaleureusement, Roxas s'occupant des présentations, totalement inutiles en soit puisque Namine reconnu sans aucun mal le Flambeur de l'Organisation.  
Mais l'un comme l'autre laissèrent Roxas parler et ils se contentèrent d'un bref signe de tête et d'un regard entendu.

Roxas avait finit par lui confier sur le chemin qu'il avait finalement prit rendez-vous avec le fameux Zexion dont elle lui avait parlé, ce qui fit regretter Namine d'avoir accepté ce dîner.  
Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour une confrontation avec Axel…

En parlant du loup…

Axel avait déposé silencieusement son plateau sur le bar à coté de Roxas et s'y était accoudé sans aucune gêne, fixant Roxas d'un regard soutenu.

- Bonsoir cher client, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Roxas sursauta et se retourna vers son ami.

- Ah ! Axel tu m'as fait peur !

Le dénommé ne releva pas la question et se contenta de jeter un bref regard vers la jeune femme assisse à coté de SON Roxas, ce que celui-ci ne manqua pas de remarquer.  
Il ne voulait pas de confrontation, mais un peu de sympathie envers la jeune femme, même si cela sonnait faux.  
C'était tout ce qu'il attendait de lui, pour le moment.

Il fronça les sourcils et tenta tant bien que mal de faire passer le message à Axel, qui soupira avant de passer derrière le comptoir et de se poser en face de Namine.  
Un sourire, oh combien forcé, finit par naître sur ses lèvres, il était bien décidé à tenir son rôle de colocataire parfait.

- Comment vas-tu… Namine ?

La jeune femme esquissa un léger sourire, emplit de sincérité, qui ne manqua pas de déstabiliser le rouge.

Il avait oublié, après toute ces années, le sourire de Namine, et tout ce qu'il transportait avec lui.  
Il avait oublié, toutes ces journées passées dans le Manoir Oblivion, avec la jeune blonde pour seule compagnie, et l'oreille attentive qu'elle avait pu être.

Et tout cela lui revint subitement comme une gifle en plein visage.

- Je vais bien… Axel.

Il y avait quelque chose de compatissant dans son regard, comme si elle comprenait tout, comme si elle les soutenait, de loin.

Un simple échange de sourires hypocrites, de regards soutenus, et Axel comprit pourquoi Roxas avait tant besoin d'elle, tout comme il fût heureux de l'avoir pendant ses longs moments de solitude, avant qu'elle ne le « trahisse », comme il se plaisait à dire.

Roxas sentit la tension ambiante et décida de couper court cet échange quelque peu… étrange d'après lui.

- Axel, ne m'attends pas tout à l'heure.

Le rouge détourna son regard de Namine et regarda Roxas d'un air interrogatif.

- Tu vas quelque part ?

Aie piégé.

Sous les bons conseils de son amie, le blond ne comptait pas lui avouer qu'il avait rendez vous avec un certain Zexion.  
Sa confiance aveugle en Namine avait raison de lui, même si il détestait lui mentir.

- Je…

I- l a promis de m'aider.

Namine regarda Roxas avec un air entendu, tandis qu'Axel ne cessait de fixer alternativement son colocataire et sa collègue.

-… à monter ma nouvelle armoire.

- A cette heure ci ?

- C'est urgent, j'en ai besoin demain matin, je reçois quelqu'un chez moi et…

- C'est bon, ta vie ne me regarde pas.

-« Garçon !»

Un regard noir frappa Roxas de plein fouet, avant qu'Axel ne reprenne son service et se dirige vers la table qui souhaitait commander.  
La culpabilité le fit déglutir.

La main douce et rassurante de Namine se posa sur la sienne, l'espace d'une seconde.  
Mais l'échange ne fût pas assez rapide pour échapper au regard accusateur d'Axel.

- Je pense que nous devrions y aller, tu vas être en retard…

- Oui, tu as raison.

Roxas jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Axel et lui fit signe de la main, mais celui-ci ne le vit pas.

* * *

La nuit était tombée dans les rues de Macalania Town, et Roxas se sépara de Namine sur le chemin qui le conduisait au cabinet du dénommé Zexion, non sans l'avoir remercié pour son aide.

Quelque chose lui disait que le regard d'Axel aurait été encore plus meurtrier si il avait su la vérité.  
La jalousie.  
Comme si Namine allait l'emmener loin de lui…

Il s'arrêta finalement devant un immeuble moderne, sans plus d'indications.

_« Evidemment, comme si un Hypnotiseur allait mettre une plaque devant sa porte… »_

Après un instant d'hésitation, il se décida à appuyer sur la sonnette, et croisa les bras dans l'attente d'une réponse.

Il fût étonné par le jeune age de l'homme qui lui ouvrit la porte.  
De longues mèches d'un bleu sombre encadraient son visage, et son seul œil visible le scruta de haut en bas avant de lui laisser accéder à l'entrée.

- Bonsoir Roxas. Entre.

La froideur de l'homme le surpris de prime abord, mais un air de déjà vu le poussa à entrer.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une grande pièce bleue, où trônaient deux fauteuils en vis-à-vis, ainsi qu'un luxueux bureau.  
Les lumières tamisées invitaient au calme et aux confidences.

Zexion s'installa dans l'un des sièges et invita le blond à faire pareil.

Il reposa sa tête sur sa main, son bras droit appuyé sur l'accoudoir et fixa Roxas de longues minutes durant.  
Patiemment, il attendait.

Que faisait le Numéro XIII dans son cabinet ?  
Que lui voulait il exactement ?  
Et comment avait il eut son numéro ?

Son silence n'avait d'égal que celui de Roxas.

Cet homme, avait il une quelconque relation avec Axel ou lui ?  
Sans aucun doute, au vus de la façon dont celui-ci le détaillait des pieds à la tête depuis son arrivée.

Lassé par le regard perdu que lui lançait le blond, Zexion se décida à faire le premier pas.

- Pourquoi es tu venu Numéro XIII ?

Roxas sursauta.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, ne sachant pas trop si il devait rester et faire ce pourquoi il était venu, où bien prendre ses jambes à son cou et faire comme si il n'avait jamais rencontré cet homme.

Peu à peu, il reprit confiance et lui énonça la raison de sa venue.

- Namine m'a donné ton numéro… Zexion.

L'homme se montra intéressé par les propos du jeune homme, ce qui le força à continuer.

- Elle m'a certifié que tu pourrais m'aider. Ma mémoire… J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose de primordial, et personne ne semble prêt à me dire… Je dois m'en rappeler de moi-même…

Roxas soupira.

- … Et j'en suis totalement incapable.

Zexion ne pu retenir un léger rire sarcastique.

- La Clé du Destin a donc perdu la mémoire… Intéressant…

Plusieurs idées passèrent par la tête de Zexion.  
Il était évident qu'il faisait partie de ces souvenirs que Roxas semblait avoir perdu, et pour le moment, cela l'arrangeait plutôt bien.

- Je peux t'aider en effet. Le tout est de savoir si tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir savoir quelque chose qui pourrait fort bien te rendre heureux ou te blesser pour le restant de ta vie.

Roxas serra les poings.  
Il s'était déjà préparé à cette éventualité, se disant que si personne ne souhaitait le mettre au courant, c'était bien pour une raison.

- Je sais.

Sa réponse était sèche, claquant comme un coup de fouet dans l'ambiance calme de la pièce.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Zexion pour commencer à œuvrer.


	7. Hypnose

**_Je suis vraiment impatiente de voir ce que vous allez penser de ce chapitre _**

**_Merci à ma Lawy chérie qui m'a poussée un peu pour la fin hihi 3 Et pour ton avis qui reflétait à 200 ce que je voulais faire._**

**_N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot pour donner votre avis!!_**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

Chapitre VII : Hypnose

…

_Ses jambes ballottent dans le vide._

_Il regarde de temps en temps en bas du clocher, se demandant si ça fait mal de tomber de si haut.  
La douleur, une chose faite pour les faibles, se plait il à penser.  
De plus il faudrait vraiment être idiot pour se laisser tomber de cette hauteur._

_Il regarde le soleil à mis chemin entre la terre et le ciel.  
Attendre la nuit ne sert à rien, car ici, le crépuscule est éternel._

_Il aime la couleur que prend le ciel quand il s'embrase.  
Axel aussi aime cette couleur._

_Mais il n'est pas là aujourd'hui.  
Roxas ne l'a pas attendu._

_Il voulait être seul, mais sa solitude commence à lui peser, et il finit par regretter de ne pas être venu en sa compagnie._

_Un soupir._

_Il sent cette présence derrière lui, mais il ne bouge pas.  
Cette fois, peut-être qu'il le laissera gagner._

_Des bras qui se nouent autour de sa taille,  
Un souffle dans sa nuque_

_« Tu pensais me semer aussi facilement ? »_

_Un rire étouffé dans le cou du blond._

_La confiance aveugle que Roxas a en Axel le perdra un jour.  
__A force de le laisser faire,  
De le bercer de douces illusions_

_Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas.  
Surtout quand il sent ses lèvres descendre le long de son cou.  
Sa main qui s'aventure sur son ventre._

_Roxas laisse aller sa tête sur son épaule, laissant sa nuque se découvrir un peu plus._

_Il ne veut plus lutter, il veut juste s'abandonner dans ses bras et ne plus se soucier de rien._

_Faire le vide dans son esprit.  
Chasser tout ses tourments._

_Il caresse doucement les quelques mèches de cheveux rouges qui retombent près de son visage._

_Un baiser vient se déposer au creux de son poignet.  
Ses pupilles bleues partent à la rencontre de celles de son vis-à-vis._

_« N'arrête pas… »_

_Axel sourit en s'approchant de son oreille qu'il mordille doucement, avec amour._

_« Je n'en avais pas l'intention… »_

* * *

_Cabinet de Zexion_

- Merde !

3 heures.  
Cela faisait 3 heures que Zexion avait commencé son travail sur Roxas, et celui-ci ne semblait pas sur le point de se réveiller.

Nerveusement, Zexion composa le numéro de Namine.

« Allo ? Oui, c'est moi. Roxas est toujours ici. Non ce n'est pas normal, il devrait être réveillé depuis longtemps déjà, mais son cas à l'air d'être plutôt… spécial. Donne moi son adresse, je vais le ramener chez lui. »

Le téléphone calé entre son oreille et son épaule, il déchira un morceau de papier dans son carnet et y nota rapidement ce que lui dictait la jeune femme.

« Oui, c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Ne t'inquiète pas ça ira. Oui, je te rappelle tout à l'heure. »

La conversation finie, il éteignit son téléphone et le fourra dans une de ses poches de son pardessus, accompagné du morceau de papier.

Roxas, lui, dormait toujours paisiblement dans le fauteuil, encore sous l'effet de l'hypnose.

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, cherchant un moyen de transporter le jeune homme jusqu'à l'appartement d'Axel.  
Lui qui cherchait toujours à rester en arrière, il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir accepté une telle requête, qui allait sans conteste le mettre sous les feux de la rampe.

Si seulement le Numéro XIII avait laissé filtrer une quelconque information qui lui aurait été utile, au lieu de ces histoires à l'eau de rose avec ce cher Numéro VIII…

- Des crétins jusqu'au bout ces deux là…

* * *

_Appartement d'Axel et Roxas_

La nuit était déjà bien entamée, et Axel ne dormait toujours pas, bien trop occupé à faire les cents pas dans l'appartement.

Un grondement retentit dehors.  
De l'orage.

- Mais enfin, arrête un peu de t'énerver comme ça. C'est plus un gamin quand même !

Axel fusilla Demyx du regard.

- De quoi je me mêle ? En plus, je me demande bien ce que tu fais encore ici à une heure pareille…

- La même chose que toi figure toi, j'attends Roxas et je t'empêche de téléphoner à la blonde.

Il soupira en roulant des yeux.

Axel était insupportable depuis qu'il avait rencontré Namine au Xanadu, quelques heures plus tôt, et extrêmement jaloux.

- De toute façon c'est toi qui est en tord je te rappelle.

- Pardon ?

Axel avait subitement claqué ses deux mains sur la table à laquelle était assit Demyx, faisant sursauter celui-ci.  
A chaque minute qui passait, la tension était un peu plus palpable dans la petite pièce.  
Le Rouge avait les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Un peu moins sûr de lui sur le coup, Demyx se leva lentement de sa chaise pour s'écarter un peu plus d'Axel, qu'il savait redoutable lorsqu'il était contrarié.  
Un véritable incendie à lui tout seul, sûrement capable de raser une maison si il le désirait.  
Enfin, du point de vue de Demyx évidement.

- C'est bon laisse tomber… Fais comme si j'avais rien dis, okay ?

Devant l'expression apeurée de son ami, Axel se détendit un peu et consentit à s'asseoir dans le canapé.

Demyx soupira avant de se rasseoir sur sa chaise.

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Roxas de rentrer si tard, et sans avertir qui plus est, et ça, le blond le savait très bien.  
D'une certaine façon, Axel avait raison de s'inquiéter, car la dernière fois qu'une chose pareille était arrivée, Roxas n'était pas revenu…

Alors que tout deux remuaient leurs sombres pensées, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- C'est Rox'.

- Non.

Axel ne prit même pas la peine de tourner son regard vers l'entrée, complètement indifférent.

- … Roxas sonne toujours deux fois.

Demyx releva un sourcil et se décida à aller ouvrir.

La prédiction d'Axel s'avéra néanmoins à moitié fausse, car Roxas était bel et bien sur le pas de la porte… mais sur le dos d'un homme qui devait faire un peu près l'âge de Demyx, habillé d'un long pardessus noir, trempé par la pluie qui sévissait au dehors.

- Zexion ?

Surpris, Axel se tourna vers la porte et y croisa le regard du dénommé, qui avait les yeux rivés sur lui depuis l'entrée

Ni une, ni deux, il se leva du fauteuil et se précipita vers Roxas, l'arrachant sans ménagement du dos de Zexion et manquant de faire tomber celui–ci à la renverse.  
Sans une parole, il foudroya l'hypnotiseur du regard et s'éloigna avec Roxas, toujours complètement endormit, dans les bras.

Abandonné sur le seuil de l'appartement en compagnie de Demyx, Zexion restait impassible, les yeux rivés au sol, et les bras croisés, dissuadant une quelconque conversation.

Axel ferma doucement la porte de la chambre dans laquelle il avait déposé Roxas, et revint à toute vitesse vers l'intrus, bien décidé à mettre les choses au clair.  
Et à sa façon cette fois.

Personne ne vit arriver le coup de poing fulgurant d'Axel.  
Ni Demyx qui resta ébahi quand à la réaction du rouge, ni Zexion qui se le ramassa en pleine figure et fut projeté contre le mur adjacent à la porte d'entrée.

- Espèce de connard ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Roxas ?!

Axel respirait par saccade, le visage crispé par la colère.  
Voir le blond dans cet état, en compagnie d'un homme qu'il savait manipulateur et particulièrement rancunier, l'avait mis hors de lui.

Il regarda un instant sa victime, sans regret.  
Après tout, il l'avait bien cherché.

Son bras droit appuyé sur le mur, Zexion se massa la joue endolorie de sa main libre, toujours sonné par le coup d'Axel.  
Il se risqua finalement à lever son unique œil visible vers les deux compères qui l'observaient, l'un affolé, l'autre complètement enragé.

Etirant un coin de ses lèvres, il lui souffla, non sans une pointe de sarcasme :

- …Hypnose.

Un élan de colère submergea de nouveau Axel, agacé par la légèreté avec laquelle Zexion prenait les choses.

Comme si elles n'avaient pas d'importance.  
Comme si Roxas n'avait pas d'importance.

Heureusement cette fois, Demyx vit le coup arriver et le retint juste à temps avant de le repousser violemment en arrière.

- Axel ça suffit !

La prise du blond égratigna légèrement le poignet d'Axel, laissant perler une petite goutte de sang.  
Mais celui-ci la remarqua à peine, bien trop occuper à fusiller son adversaire du regard.

Si Axel savait encore manier le feu, l'appartement aurait déjà sûrement été réduit en cendres depuis un bon moment.

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile Zexion ! Je ne sais pas comment tu es tombé sur lui, mais tu ne me feras pas croire que tu aurais laissé filer une si belle occasion de te venger de moi!

La joue marquée de Zexion commençait à prendre une méchante teinte violette.  
Celui-ci fît une légère grimace en posant sa main dessus, tentant vainement d'apaiser la douleur.

- Tu n'y a pas été de main morte dis donc, mais c'est normal que tu le protège de cette manière, je suppose…

Le rouge leva un sourcil interrogateur.

Zexion repris un peu de contenance et passa une main dans ces cheveux, laissant entrevoir son œil droit l'espace d'un instant.

- Quand j'ai accepté la consultation de Roxas, je pensais en effet apprendre des choses utiles sur toi, des informations qui m'auraient permis de me venger, d'une certaine façon.

Il soutenait toujours le regard émeraude d'Axel, et lui raconta exactement comment s'était passée cette soirée, sans rompre ce contact.

La vérité était que Zexion redoutait Axel, et toute cette énergie qui exaltait de lui.  
Depuis ce fameux jour à Oblivion, il gardait une haine féroce envers l'ex-Numéro VIII, et surveillait ses moindres faits et geste dans cette nouvelle vie.

Il connaissait ses habitudes, et cherchait une faille, une quelconque façon de lui faire payer.

Il baissa la tête en rigolant.  
Parce que parmi tout ce qu'il savait d'Axel, il avait une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé.  
Dans cette vie, ils n'étaient pas dénués de sentiments.

- … Ce que voulait savoir Roxas…

Et malheureusement pour lui, il avait appris la pitié.

- Tu as de la chance Axel, et tu ferais bien de t'en rendre compte.

Sans demander son reste, il se dirigea vers la porte, bien décidé à s'en aller.

- Roxas devrait se réveiller dans peu de temps. Si il y a un problème, appelle Namine.

Axel ne l'empêcha pas de partir.

Il se laissa lourdement tomber dans le fauteuil en se massant le crâne, tendit que Demyx referma avec soin la porte derrière Zexion.

Qu'est-ce que Roxas avait bien pu demander à Zexion ?  
Et pourquoi devait il appelé Namine ?  
Etait-ce de sa faute si Roxas était allé le voir ?

La main de son ami vient tapoter amicalement son épaule, en guise de réconfort.

- Je vais te laisser, tu n'as plus besoin de moi maintenant, je pense.

Soulagé que tout cela ne se soit pas terminé à l'hôpital, il enfila son manteau et balança son sac sur son épaule, avant d'être arrêté par Axel qui l'interpella.

- …Demyx ?

- Oui ?

- Merci.

- C'est rien.

Il lui offrit un large sourire, avant de lui faire signe de la main et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Sa tasse de café claqua légèrement lorsqu'il la posa sur la table de chevet.

C'était le matin, et au vu des circonstances, Axel avait demandé un congé exceptionnel et excusé Roxas auprès de son travail.  
Et depuis, il attendait.

Roxas remua doucement et commença à ouvrir les yeux, tournant légèrement sa tête vers Axel qui l'observait en silence.  
Ils échangèrent un sourire, et Roxas se recula un peu sur sa droite, laissant assez de place à coté de lui pour permettre au rouge de le rejoindre.

- Hey… Tu m'as fait peur tu sais…

Axel caressa sa joue de son pouce.

Il s'attendait à être repoussé, à se ramasser une gifle, à devoir répondre à une rafale de questions et à toutes sortes de choses de ce genre.  
Car Zexion lui avait laissé entendre que Roxas savait.

Et il ne savait pas trop si il devait s'en réjouir, ou bien au contraire, s'en mordre les doigts.

Il ouvrit la bouche, bien décidé à prendre les devants avant que quelque chose n'arrive.  
Mais rien ne sortait.

Et Roxas qui le regardait toujours, scrutant le moindre centimètre de peau de son visage, la moindre expression.

- Je ne t'en veux pas Axel.

Et ce sourire.

A l'époque, il avait eut tellement de mal à l'entrevoir, qu'il était apparu comme un miracle.

Et aujourd'hui Roxas souriait si facilement, à lui, aux gens.

Le blond embrassa le creux du poignet d'Axel, qui était toujours posé près de son visage.  
La culpabilité le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Des mensonges.  
Encore et toujours des mensonges.

Il enfuit sa tête dans le cou de Roxas, oubliant soudain qu'il ne devait pas, qu'il devait faire semblant.

Et il s'accrocha à lui, de toutes ses forces.

Ses lèvres effleuraient la fine peau de son cou.  
Il pouvait sentir sa peau frémir sous ce léger contact.

Près de lui.  
Beaucoup trop près.

Son esprit avait déconnecté.

- J'en ai marre d'attendre…

Des mots qui s'échappaient entre deux gouttes d'eau salée, entre deux baisers humides dans son cou, sur sa peau.

C'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Contre toute attente, Roxas ne le repoussa pas, bien au contraire.  
Ses mains glissaient sur le dos du rouge, couraient dans ses cheveux.

Il l'attirait à lui comme un aimant.  
Car même si il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas.  
Parce que l'attraction était trop forte, parce qu'inconsciemment, lui aussi l'attendait depuis toutes ses années.

Et il s'était mentit autant qu'Axel lui avait mentit.  
Il l'avait su à la minute même ou il avait eu ces visions.  
Tout cela était en lui depuis tout ce temps, mais il avait tout nié en bloc.

Et à présent, il voulait rattraper le temps perdu.

Ses lèvres cherchaient les siennes, comme on cherche l'air de la surface quand on est sur le point de se noyer.  
Son oxygène.

Et il se laissa envahir par la chaleur qu'Axel dégageait.

Il le laisserait gagner, encore une fois.

Axel sentit cet abandon inconscient de la part du blond, comme un accord silencieux.  
Il tâtonna doucement le long de son corps qu'il connaissait par cœur, à la recherche de sa main, et emmêla ses doigts aux siens.

Sentir son odeur.  
Goûter sa peau.  
Ne plus le laisser partir.

Jamais.


	8. Après l'orage

**_Hey oui, "Enfin!"_**

**_J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à tenir aussi longtemps sans caser nos chouchou ensemble, j'avoue. Mais ça en valait le coup  
_**

**_Par contre, je suis très curieuse de savoir comment vous allez réagir à ce chapitre, à cause de... Ah! mais vous verrez bien 3_**

**_Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis!!_**

* * *

Chapitre VIII : Après l'orage.

_Appartement d'Axel et Roxas_

« Encore quelques minutes… »

Roxas était couché sur son ventre, sous les draps orangés du lit, sa tête couchée sur ses avant-bras et légèrement tournée vers Axel, qui s'était profondément endormis à côté de lui.  
Il observait son ventre qui se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration, ses cheveux emmêlés retombant sur son visage, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte qui laissait s'échapper de temps en temps un souffle à peine audible.

Il régnait une ambiance calme et sereine dans l'appartement.  
Les tensions s'étaient suspendues, au moins pour quelques heures.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, pas encore vraiment sur de vouloir commencer cette journée déjà bien avancée.  
Son ventre se crispa à cette idée, comme si le fait de reprendre ses habitudes, de quitter ce lit chaud, allait tout faire disparaître.  
Comment pourrait bien être leur quotidien à présent que tout avait changé ?

Il sentit une main chaude se glisser sur son dos, en dessous de la couverture.  
Elle remonta lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant d'arriver à sa nuque, qu'elle câlina un instant.

Roxas ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son vis-à-vis.  
Axel déposa un baiser au coin de ses paupières.

Et c'est à cet instant que Roxas remarqua la marque que Demyx lui avait faite la veille sur le poignet, en tentant tant bien que mal de retenir Axel.  
Il passa ses doigts dessus.  
Axel grimaça.

- Axel… Il s'est passé quoi hier ?

Le rouge retira prestement son bras et entoura la blessure de sa main, essayant vainement de la faire disparaître de l'esprit de Roxas.

- Je pense que je dois des excuses… à certaines personnes…

Roxas l'interrogea du regard.

A bien y réfléchir, il ne savait pas vraiment comment il s'était retrouvé à l'appartement alors que le dernier endroit dont il se souvenait était le cabinet de Zexion.  
A cette pensée, il se redressa subitement, assis sur le lit.

- Ne me dis pas que… tu es venu me chercher ?

- Ben non… moi je te croyais chez Namine je te signale…

Roxas grimaça.

- Je suppose que je te dois des excuses moi aussi…

- Hum… C'était « pour mon bien » c'est ça ? De toute façon tu as raison, si j'avais su que tu allais chez Zexion je t'en aurais sûrement empêché…

- Alors tu sais que j'étais chez lui hier ?

- C'est lui qui t'a ramené.

Roxas ne savait plus quoi dire.  
Cette marque, l'avertissement de Namine, il sentait que les choses n'avaient pas du très bien se passer la veille.

Axel croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et enchaîna, tout en fixant le plafond blanc.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas Roxas… Mais je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à tout te dire…

- Peut être que je n'ai pas besoin de tout savoir…

Parfois il vaux mieux garder certaines choses pour soit, pour ne pas blesser, pour protéger.  
Roxas l'avait bien compris à présent.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, Zexion a des raisons de m'en vouloir… Et quand je l'ai vu arriver avec toi inconscient sur son dos, j'ai... je me suis laissé emporter.

Roxas se mordit la lèvre inférieure.  
Avait il fait une bêtise en se rendant chez Zexion ? Il craignait d'avoir ranimé de vieilles rancœurs entre les deux hommes.

- J'ai eus peur pour toi…

Le rouge se redressa sur son avant-bras et attrapa la joue de Roxas.  
Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme pour se faire pardonner.

- Je téléphonerai à Zexion. Si ça peux te rassurer…

Après tout, c'était un peu grâce à lui…

* * *

_Chez Zexion_

Zexion reposa son téléphone et se remit au travail, son bureau débordant de dossiers en tout genre.  
Ou du moins, il essayait, mais ses pensées étaient bien ailleurs…

Le bleu sur sa joue commençait doucement à régresser mais continuait de le faire souffrir, lui rappelant sans cesse les évènements de la veille.

Une main frêle se posa sur son bras.

- Qui était-ce ?

- Axel.

Il déposa ses lunettes de lecture et leva sa tête vers la jeune femme qui arborait un regard inquiet.

- Il s'est excusé pour hier. Comme si il s'agissait d'un malentendu.

- Mais il s'agit d'un malentendu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hum…

Un peu désorienté, il se pinça l'arrête du nez, essayant de s'y retrouver dans son méli-mélo de pensées.

- Le pire là dedans… c'est qu'il m'a remercié.

Namine étouffa un rire, ce qui lui valut un regard étrange de la part de Zexion, mêlé de surprise et d'incompréhension.

Elle observa un instant sa joue encore rougeoyante et l'effleura de sa main, ce qui eut pour effet de le crisper d'avantage.

- C'est encore fort gonflé, attends une seconde.

Elle disparut quelques instants à la cuisine et revint avec un linge humide.

Prenant une chaise un peu en retrait, elle s'installa près de l'homme afin d'appliquer le tissu sur la blessure.

Zexion mis quelques secondes avant de consentir à se laisser faire et à se détendre un peu.  
Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'attention, mais Namine avait rapidement trouvé les bons mots, les bons gestes, et l'avait peu à peu amadoué.

Il la laissa terminer, avant de remettre ses lunettes et de replonger dans son travail.

- Ah… Il m'a aussi dit de te transmettre ses amitiés lorsque je te verrais.

Il pencha sa tête vers elle et perçut le sourire timide de Namine.

Essayer d'améliorer la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Axel était assez difficile, mais elle y tenait vraiment, au vu de la tournure que semblait prendre les évènements.  
Car l'amitié qu'elle accordait à Roxas avait une place bien à elle dans son cœur.  
Il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi, sans doute ces choses là étaient bien trop nouvelles pour qu'il puisse tout saisir du premier coup, mais il se promit de comprendre avec le temps.  
Sans doute son aide serait des plus précieuse, à lui, le novice en matière de sentiments.

Il observa d'un œil Namine qui se relevait de sa chaise, les pans de sa robe blanche qui se froissaient sous ses mouvements, toute cette lumière dont elle irradiait et qui inondait à présent la pièce, de prime abord si sombre.

Il tourna sa chaise vers elle et encercla timidement sa taille de ses bras, avant de poser sa tête contre son ventre.  
Les yeux clos, il se laissa bercer quelques minutes par les mains de la jeune femme qui retraçait chacune des mèches de ses cheveux, son regard bienveillant sur lui.

Pour la première fois, elle distingua un mince sourire sur ses lèvres.

* * *

_Appartement d'Axel et Roxas_

Axel reposa son portable sur la table de nuit et regarda Roxas d'un air satisfait.

- Voilà, une affaire de réglée.

Le blond était toujours à ses cotés, un oreiller callé contre son ventre, plongé dans ses pensées.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi cette gentillesse soudaine ? Avec Zexion, je peux comprendre que tu te sentes coupable, mais Namine… ?

- Elle compte pour toi, non ?

Il le regardait avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable, bien décidé à faire des efforts pour que Roxas soit bien, mettant un peu son égoïsme de côté.  
Il lui devait au moins ça.

Roxas acquiesça silencieusement, se demandant ce qu'Axel avait derrière la tête, alors que jusqu'à présent, toutes les tentatives de le faire accepter Namine s'étaient soldées par un échec.  
La dernière confrontation l'avait d'ailleurs assez refroidit.

Ces pensées furent interrompues par une volumineuse masse rouge qui se posa juste devant son nez, avant de se sentir tomber à la renverse, poussé par les grandes mains d'Axel sur son torse.

- Hey… c'est plus l'heure de dormir Axel… il est plus de midi…

Le rouge lui lança un sourire ravageur avant de virer, malgré les protestations de Roxas, le coussin qui les séparait.

- Qui t'as parlé de dormir ? Je ne suis pas fatigué moi…

Il posa ses avant-bras de chaque côtés de la tête du blond, et frotta son nez contre le sien avant de ponctuer son visage de petits baisers attentionnés.  
Sa tête redescendit au niveau de son cou dans lequel il vint se blottir, se décalant au passage un peu sur le côté afin d'éviter d'écraser Roxas de tout son poids.

- Tu pourrais l'inviter à l'appartement un de ces quatre.

Hésitant, Roxas ne releva pas la question, presque certain que c'était des paroles dans le vent, de la part d'un rouquin bien trop rancunier pour dire de pareilles choses.

Sous l'absence de réponse, Axel attrapa le menton de Roxas pour le forcer à lui faire face.

- Hey, je suis sérieux. En plus, je suis sûr que tu voudrais lui dire, non ?

Roxas le regarda avec étonnement.

- Tu peux me promettre de ne pas être méchant ?

- Je promets.

- Sarcastique ?

- Je promets.

- Jaloux ?

Axel fit mine d'hésiter un instant, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- D'accord, c'est bon… Je promets…

- Dans ce cas… je te prends au mot !

Il se leva prestement du lit, emportant au passage l'entièreté du drap avec lui, et laissant un Axel étalé de tout son long et râlant d'avoir réagit trop tard.

Le rouge se redressa et enfila un peignoir avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, croisant Roxas emmitouflé dans le drap orange, en pleine conversation téléphonique avec Namine semblait il.

Il avait l'air heureux.

Sans doute était il temps de mettre cette ancienne vie de côté pour enfin profiter pleinement de cette nouvelle chance, se dit Axel.

* * *

Le contact avec l'eau brûlante le grisait.  
Il adorait cette chaleur extrême, qui lui donnait l'impression, pour quelques minutes seulement, d'être à nouveau dans son élément.

Les yeux clos, il fit couler un peu d'eau sur son visage afin de sortir complètement de cet état semi comateux dans lequel il était depuis son léger somme de ce matin.  
La nuit avait été longue et il n'avait pas beaucoup dormis, trop occupé à se soucier de Roxas dans un premier temps, et à profiter de lui par la suite.

Un frisson le traversa à cette idée.  
Il avait encore un peu de mal à réaliser qu'il l'avait enfin pour lui, qu'il ne devait plus cacher ses sentiments.

Tous ses soucis pouvaient enfin s'envoler.  
Enfin presque tous.

Il passa sa main sur le miroir afin d'en chasser la buée et entreprit de démêler ses longs cheveux flamboyants.

Le cas « Zexion » continuait d'occuper ses pensées.  
Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était lié d'une façon ou d'une autre à Namine, au vu de ces propos assez éloquents de la veille.  
Et Roxas ne semblait pas au courant de quoique ce soit.

Il repensa à la petite carte de visite bleu foncée qu'il avait trouvé dans son portefeuille. Car oui, il avait un peu fouillé…  
Elle n'était pas arrivée là toute seule quand même.

Et Namine qui volait au secours de Roxas pour lui permettre d'aller à ce rendez vous, alors qu'Axel avait toujours crû que cela l'arrangeait bien que le blond ne retrouve pas la mémoire…  
L'amitié qu'elle entretenait avec lui n'aurait pas été possible si il s'était souvenu.  
Parce qu'il n'y avait qu'Axel dans sa vie, personne d'autre ne comptait.  
Il était son seul ami.

Une petite pointe de jalousie refit surface, mais il la chassa bien vite, concentrant toutes ses pensées sur Zexion et Namine.

-Quelle relations ces deux là peuvent ils bien entretenir…. ?

Il soupira avant d'attacher ses cheveux indisciplinés.

« Garder le silence là dessus pour l'instant, nota t'il mentalement. Inutile d'inquiéter Rox' avec ça. »

Il essayerait d'en savoir plus lors de sa visite, et au pire des cas, il irait voir le principal concerné en personne.


	9. J'ai quelque chose à te dire

**_Bonne lecture à tous et encore merci à tout mes lecteurs (oui je sais, je le dis à chaque chapitre. Mais je veux vraiment vous remercier, vous n'imaginez meme pas combien ça me fait plaisir à chaque fois!)_**

* * *

Chapitre IX : J'ai quelque chose à te dire…

_Appartement d'Axel et Roxas_

Namine devait arriver dans le début de soirée, mais plutôt que d'un dîner à l'appartement, ils avaient convenus d'une sortie au Xanadu.  
Un terrain neutre, ne pu s'empêcher de penser Roxas.

De plus, cela allait être leur première sortie en « couple » et il ne savait pas vraiment comment l'annoncer à Namine, ni même comment se comporter exactement avec Axel.  
Il avait bien trop peur de vexer celui-ci en faisant comme ci de rien n'était…

A force de remuer toutes ses pensées dans sa petite tête déjà bien trop remplie, il se trompa une énième fois dans son nœud de cravate.

- Aaah ! j'en ai marre !

Axel, déjà tout habillé et prêt depuis plus d'une demi-heure, attrapa ses épaules et lui fit faire un 180 degrés afin qu'il se retrouve face à lui.  
Et c'est sous l'œil amusé du blond qu'il mit en place sa cravate, à la perfection.

- Je ne savais pas que tu savais faire ça….

- Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre de moi alors on dirait.

Roxas s'accrocha un instant à son cou pour lui voler un baiser et Axel en profita pour passer une main habile derrière sa nuque, l'empêchant de se défiler un peu trop vite à son goût.  
Un léger grognement de mécontentement s'échappa de la bouche du blond, avant de mourir dans celle d'Axel.  
Pourquoi était-ce toujours lui qui avait le dernier mot ?

- Je vais me remettre à la recherche d'information alors, conclut Roxas, en se séparant de son vis-à-vis.

- Ne t'avise pas de fouiller dans mes affaires Rox' !

- Pourquoi ? tu as des choses à cacher ?

Un grand sourire d'enquiquineur sur les lèvres, Axel se garda bien de répondre à cette dernière question, s'amusant de l'air boudeur de Roxas.

- Aller dépêche toi sinon on va être en retard, et puis je dois passer au fleuriste avant qu'on aille rejoindre ta blonde.

- Ôte moi d'un doute là… Tu ne vas pas lui acheter des fleurs, si ?

- Pourquoi tu es jaloux ? Je peux t'en prendre aussi si tu veux.

- Non merci. Les fleurs, ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs…

Axel sourit.

- Les violentes roses de Mar-Mar te reviendraient-elles à l'esprit ?

- C'est une des nombreuses choses dont je préfèrerais ne pas me rappeler malheureusement…

Après quelques complaintes de Roxas, qui était d'une lenteur phénoménale à se préparer, il réussit finalement à pousser le blond sur le palier pour fermer la porte de l'appartement.  
Et c'est un Axel content et un Roxas stressé qui partirent en direction du Xanadu, sous la lumière du soleil qui commençait à décliner.

_« Finalement, rien n'a changé… »_

* * *

_Café « Le Xanadu »_

Namine était là depuis quelque temps déjà, accoudée au bar à parler avec Luxord de choses et d'autres.

Son air anxieux ne passa d'ailleurs pas inaperçu au jouer de Poker.

- Détends toi… Axel ne va pas te manger, c'est un bon gars dans le fond, très jaloux et rancunier c'est vrai, mais pas méchant… Et puis ce n'est pas bon de te stresser comme ça dans ton état.

Lassée de ne pouvoir se confier à Roxas comme elle le voulait, elle avait finit par tout expliquer à l'oreille attentive de Luxord.  
La haine d'Axel, la bagarre de la veille, Zexion, et le reste…

Demyx les rejoignit, un essuie de vaisselle sur l'épaule.  
Luxord avait bien été obligé de trouver un remplaçant de dernière minute, ne voulant pas rappeler le rouge d'urgence.

- Comment va Zexion ? Axel ne l'a vraiment pas raté hier…

- Ca va mieux, sa joue est encore assez gonflée, mais je pense qu'il l'a un peu mérité dans le fond…

Elle appuya sa tête sur sa main, tout en observant Demyx.

- Heureusement que tu étais là, sinon je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu se produire…

- Axel est mon ami, mais je sais bien que Zexion n'aurait jamais pu faire le poids contre lui. Et puis je suis contre la violence.

Le sérieux avec lequel il dit cette dernière phrase fit rire aux éclats Luxord, qui attrapa l'essuie gisant sur son épaule pour lui donner un petit coup sec sur les fesses

- Hey! Je t'ai pas permis!

- Va servir les clients au lieu de conter fleurette à Namine, je te paye pas pour rien faire moi.

Namine esquissa un sourire.  
Axel et Roxas venaient de rentrer dans le café, bras dessus, bras dessous, enfin il semblait plutôt que ce soit Axel qui tenait de force le bras du blond.

Il présenta un bouquet de fleurs rouges à Namine, passablement surprise.

- …Pour moi ?

- Non pour Luxord. Bien sûr que c'est pour toi!

La couleur des joues de Roxas faisait concurrence aux magnifiques fleurs d'Axel, gêné de se retrouver à son bras, et devant toutes leurs connaissances.  
Ce qui n'était nullement le cas du rouge, qui lança un salut à la cantonade, avant d'entraîner Namine et Roxas vers une table libre.

Il laissa la jeune femme s'installer en face de son ami et pris place à côté de celui-ci.

Roxas lui, commençait déjà la soirée en faisant la gueule.

- Ne fait pas cette tête là Rox'… Au moins comme ça tout le monde est au courant, on est tranquille.

Luxord mit les roses dans un vase et le déposa sur la table avant de leur apporter les menus.

Tout d'abord silencieuse, Namine se détendit bien vite quand elle remarqua qu'Axel avait définitivement baissé les armes.  
Il parlait de tout et de rien, souriant sans cesse, taquinant de temps en temps Roxas, qui le remettait bien vite à sa place.

Ils furent interrompus par Demyx venant prendre leur commande, enchanté de voir le blond en pleine forme.

-On dirait que tu t'es bien remis Roxas. On s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi hier.

- Merci de t'inquiéter Dem', mais tout va bien maintenant.

Curieux, il ne pu s'empêcher de baisser les yeux et de remarquer la main d'Axel, honteusement déposée sur la cuisse de Roxas, et à peine dissimulée par la nappe.  
Suivant son regard, le blond prit une teinte rouge cramoisie et vira en douceur la main de son compagnon, pendant qu'un sourire bêta s'étirait sur les lèvres de Demyx.  
Il fit un clin d'œil entendu à Axel, qui ne percuta pas tout de suite l'information, et repartit en sifflotant vers le bar, bien décidé à aller ébruiter la nouvelle.

Une ambiance détendue s'était peu à peu installée dans le petit groupe, parlant de choses et d'autres.

Roxas évitait soigneusement de parler de lui et d'Axel, alors que le rouge multipliait les attentions, bien souvent repoussées de manière plus ou moins contenue par le blond.  
A bout de patience, Axel posa sa main sur l'épaule de Roxas, suivis d'un regard entendu, bien décidé à le pousser en avant.

- Tu ne voulais pas dire quelque chose à Namine ?

Roxas jouait avec sa fourchette, craignant d'affronter le regard de son amie, qu'il savait pourtant plein de compréhension et de gentillesse.

Il releva finalement son visage vers elle, poussé par les coups de coudes insistant d'Axel.

- Au vu de la discrétion extrême dont il a fait preuve, je ne suis pas certain que ça soit encore très utile de le dire mais…

Il chercha ses mots un instant, avant de lâcher dans un souffle à peine audible :

- …J'aime Axel.

Le concerné reposa son verre de vin et se retourna brusquement vers Roxas, qui avait déjà baissé les yeux, les joues en feu.  
Il aurait pu dire « Axel et moi on sort ensemble » ou un truc du genre.  
Mais au lieu de tout ça, il avait dit qu'il l'aimait, le plus naturellement du monde en plus.

Un sourire rêveur naquit sur ses lèvres, tendit qui se rapprocha un peu plus de lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur la tempe.

- Félicitation à tout les deux.

- Merci beaucoup.

La soirée se passait à merveille, mais Axel n'en oubliait pas pour autant les informations qu'il s'était promis de récolter ce soir.  
Et il avait l'art et la manière d'arriver à ses fins.

- Tiens Namine… Concernant la petite altercation d'hier, Zexion t'as mis au courant non ?

Elle resta un moment surprise, ne sachant pas trop si elle devait avouer l'avoir vu ou même être au courant.

Elle partageait le quotidien de cet homme depuis quelques temps déjà, bien avant qu'elle ne retrouve Roxas, mais ne lui avait jamais rien dit.  
Elle gardait ce lourd secret pour elle seule, ne voulant pas briser la fragile amitié qu'elle entretenait pour Roxas.Elle estimait la situation déjà bien assez complexe que pour l'envenimer d'avantage.  
Car il y avait Axel, et Namine savait que si Roxas devait choisir entre l'un ou l'autre camp, il ne rejoindrait pas le sien.

Elle posa sa fourchette, pensive.  
Elle ne pouvait pas garder cela pour elle éternellement.

- Oui je suis au courant.

- Tu as beaucoup de contact avec lui, je me trompe ?

Axel se faisait insistant.  
Il cherchait le regard de Namine, essayant de l'amener progressivement à ce qu'il pensait être un aveu.

Namine sourit. Elle n'allait peut être pas étonner tout le monde finalement, et Axel n'avait pas son regard accusateur qu'il arborait en temps de crise.

- Tu as raison. Je vois souvent Zexion, et j'ai beaucoup parlé avec lui…

Les minces lèvres du rouge s'étirèrent en un rictus satisfait.

Le regard de Roxas voyageait du visage de Namine au visage d'Axel, ne comprenant pas vraiment la situation.

Les joues de la jeune femme prirent une teinte rosée en fixant Roxas d'un regard sous-entendus.

- Bien avant ton arrivé déjà… Nous avons sympathisé et…

- …Et vous êtes ensembles alors ?

Les yeux bleus de Roxas la fixaient avec intensité.  
Il n'y avait pas été par quatre chemins, désireux de savoir la vérité lui aussi, une bonne fois pour toute.

Le seul à n'avoir rien vu venir, c'était encore lui, comme d'habitude.  
Même Axel, pourtant si souvent à côté de la plaque, avait remarqué quelque chose.

Devant le silence visiblement gêné de Namine, il se confondit en excuse, se sentant minable de n'avoir pensé qu'à ses problèmes, au point d'éclipser totalement les autres.

- Je… Je suis vraiment un parfait imbécile !

- J'ai tout fait pour te le cacher Roxas, c'est moi que tu devrais traiter d'imbécile… Sans compter que j'ai encore quelque chose de plus important à te dire.

Elle déposa sa serviette sur la table et se leva lentement de sa chaise, Roxas ne la lâchant pas du regard, se demandant ce que pouvait être cette nouvelle qui nécessitait d'être debout pour être annoncée.

Namine déboutonna son gilet qui cachait une robe longue couleur crème, qui moulait à perfection un petit ventre naissant.

Axel haussa un sourcil, surprit.

La jeune femme releva timidement son regard vers les deux compères, une main posée sur son ventre légèrement arrondis.

Roxas avala de travers et se mit à tousser bruyamment, avant que son compagnon ne tape sur son dos pour l'aider à se remettre.

- Depuis… Depuis longtemps ?

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir caché tout ça Roxas…

Que pouvait il bien penser? Une amie ne fait pas ça...

Elle ne l'entendit pas se lever, et remarqua sa présence en même temps que ses bras autour d'elle, l'enveloppant dans une sphère de chaleur et d'attention.  
Sa tête sur l'épaule de Roxas, elle ferma les yeux, relâchant toute la tension accumulée ces derniers jours.

- Félicitation Namine, Je suis sure qu'il ou elle sera magnifique.

Elle resta un moment contre lui, rassurée, confiante, avant de se délivrer de son étreinte.

Son regard croisa celui d'Axel par-dessus l'épaule de Roxas.  
Plus aucune jalousie ne se lisait sur son visage, il paraissait juste plongé dans ces pensées.

- Axel.

Celui-ci sortit de sa torpeur, entendant son nom.

- Je sais ce que tu penses de lui, mais cette fois je ne me fais manipuler par personne. Il a changé.

- Hum… Je suppose qu'il faut faire un trait sur le passé à un moment.

Les bras croisés, il se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Et puis, la solitude rapproche les gens, c'est ça ?

Namine était tellement jolie quand elle souriait.  
Pouvait il encore lui en vouloir ? N'avait elle pas déjà assez subit de rancœur et de brimade ?  
Après une vie passée à être utilisée et manipulée, elle avait aussi droit à un peu de repos, même si c'était dans le bras de Zexion.

Il passa un bras possessif autour de la taille de Roxas, qui grogna une faible protestation, ignorée royalement d'Axel.

- Finalement, je n'avais rien à craindre alors.

- Tu n'écoutes jamais ce qu'on te dit Axel !

- Je t'écouterais la prochaine fois Rox'.

- On verra, on verra…

Zexion avait toujours vécu dans les ténèbres, comme lui, comme Roxas.

Mais jamais il ne s'était attaché, ou montré un semblant de compassion envers quelqu'un d'autre. La présence d'un cœur avait dû être particulièrement difficile pour lui, sans doute Namine l'aiderait à y voir plus clair avec le temps.

« Ils doivent former un beau couple… »

* * *

_Macalania Town, Canal_

Le reflet de la lune ondulait dans l'eau du canal.  
Appuyé sur la rambarde le surplombant, Roxas se remémorait silencieusement les évènements de la journée.

Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passés, et sa tête lui tournait, comme si il n'arrivait pas à tout assimiler d'un coup.  
Il avait besoin de souffler un peu, avant de retourner à l'appartement, et Axel lui avait accordé ce moment de répit au bord de l'eau, qu'il détestait pourtant farouchement.

Le blond se retourna pour lui faire face, alors qu'il se trouvait un peu en retrait, à observer son dos dans le timide clair de lune.  
L'eau ne l'attirait vraiment pas, et il préférait garder ses distances.

Roxas posa ses coudes sur la rambarde et le fixa intensément, comme un appel silencieux.  
Le message avait l'air de passer plutôt bien puisque le rouge ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, l'enlaçant de ses bras, approchant son visage jusqu'à mélanger son souffle au sien.

- Merci d'avoir accepter de la voir.

Sans un mot, Axel se rapprocha encore un peu de lui, poussant le dos de Roxas contre la barre de fer sur laquelle il était accoudé.  
Ses bras le serrèrent un peu plus, partageant avec lui un peu de sa chaleur, un peu de ce trop plein d'amour qu'il n'arrivait pas à évacuer.  
Une main dans son dos, une autre dans ses cheveux, et son souffle qui parcourait son visage.

Les mains de Roxas s'accrochèrent au dos de sa veste, refusant de le lâcher.  
Il se laissa doucement aller contre lui, s'abandonnant un peu entre la chaleur d'Axel et le vent froid venant du canal.

Les paroles d'Axel traversèrent ses rêveries, pour lui faire ouvrir doucement les yeux.

- Si tu me dis que tu m'aime Roxas, c'est parce que tu le pense, n'est-ce pas ?

Roxas s'écarta un peu, cherchant le regard du rouge.  
Il trouva ses yeux émeraude, qui reflétaient tant de sérieux, tant d'anxiété dans cette question.

Il tira un peu sur le col de la chemise d'Axel, rapprochant son visage du sien, cherchant le contact de ses lèvres qu'il captura en douceur.

_« C'est la seule réponse que tu auras… »_

* * *

**_Donc voilà, pour ceux qui n'en était pas sur, Namine et Zexion sont ensembles (et accessoirement Namine est enceinte)_**

**_Ne me frappez pas, c'est venus tout seul XD Je trouvais juste qu'ils collaient parfaitement l'un à l'autre_**, **_et depuis c'est devenus mon deuxième pairing favoris..._**

**_Il est donc fort possible que je publie des choses les concernant à l'avenir car je les affectionne vraiment beaucoup, surtout dans ce contexte de "quelques années plus tard"_**

* * *


	10. L'autre moitié

**_Et oui je suis encore en avance cette semaine! Mais je ne suis pas disponible demain donc je vous mets le nouveau chapitre ce soir 3_**

**_Je tenais à vous dire que les reviews du chapitre précédent m'ont fait énormément plaisir! Je suis très contente que vous soyez entousiaste à la grossesse de Namine car j'ai hésité longtemps avant de mettre cette idée (récalcitrante)  
Et un merci spécial à Duncan qui m'a fait un joli dessin de Zexion et Namine! 3_**

**_Et aussi un petit mot pour une personne qui m'est chère: Antony mon frerot chéri, si un jour tu lis ma fics comme tu me la promis, ce chapitre est pour toi._**

* * *

Chapitre X : L'autre moitié.

Les arbres du parc commençaient à prendre une légère teinte dorée, annonçant doucement l'automne.

La petite main pâle de Namine voltigeait sur sa feuille de dessin, assisse dans l'herbe à côté de Zexion qui lisait tranquillement son livre.  
L'air s'était un peu rafraîchit ces derniers jours, et la jeune femme avait du quitter à regret sa robe d'été pour enfiler des vêtements plus adaptés, tel un petit pull over et une longue jupe accordée dans les tons ocres.

Lorsque Namine dessinait, plus rien d'autre ne comptait.  
Son monde se résumait à une feuille blanche, qu'elle n'abandonnait qu'une fois remplie de vie et de couleur.

Zexion profita de cet instant pour la détailler de la tête au pied, passant un œil discret par-dessus la couverture de son livre.  
Ses cheveux emmêlés par le vent qui retombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules, sa peau pâle qui contrastait agréablement avec le paysage automnale.

Quelque chose se crispa quelque part au fond de lui, à gauche.  
« Ca » accélérait quand il la regardait.  
« Ca » sonnait creux quand elle était loin.

Il approcha sa main de ses cheveux pour en saisir une mèche et approcha son visage pour en sentir l'odeur.  
Surprise, Namine releva les yeux de son dessin, interloquée, mais Zexion ne lui rendit qu'un sourire comme réponse.

Parce que depuis quelques temps, il consentait de temps en temps à lui montrer cette part de lui qu'il avait appris à cacher, pour se protéger des autres.  
Pour éviter de souffrir inutilement.

Il posa son livre à ses côtés et attira Namine vers lui, callant son dos contre son torse.

- Tu es magnifique Namine.

Il pouvait aisément deviner des rougeurs sur ses joues, comme à chaque fois qu'il lui disait ce genre de choses.  
Parce qu'elle était comme ça.  
Si timide,  
Si fragile.  
Et pourtant bien plus forte que lui à l'intérieur, bien plus résistante que n'importe quelle personne qu'il avait connu dans sa petite existence.

Il caressa son ventre à présent bien visible.  
Et dire qu'il l'aimait au point de lui faire un enfant…

Elle entremêla ses doigts aux siens, partageant ce moment d'intimité.

- Tu dessines encore Roxas ?

Elle tourna son visage vers le sien et lui offrit un sourire.

- Tu sais, lui et moi on est pareil.

- Tu devrais lui demander alors…

Elle lui lança un regard interrogatif.

- …d'être parrain. Tu penses qu'il dirait oui ?

- Bien sur, je suis certaine qu'il ferait un très bon parrain.

Sa tête prit appui sur le torse de Zexion, se laissant aller dans ses bras.

Il caressait son cou du bout des doigts, traçant d'invisibles chemins sur sa peau blanche.

- Tu penses que tu saurais pardonner Axel, un jour ?

Zexion fronça les sourcils, avant de se radoucir.  
Il était habitué à ce genre de questions venant de sa part.

- Non.

Déçue, Namine baissa son regard. Elle se serait bien passée de toutes ces querelles, mais discuter de ce sujet ne servait à rien, et elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui.  
Mais elle pouvait comprendre cette tension, la colère que Zexion nourrissait envers celui qui avait brisé sa vie jadis, que ce soit à tort où à raison, cela n'avait pas d'importance.  
Et pas seulement la colère… la peur hantait également Zexion, comme si tout pouvait recommencer un jour, et l'entraîner à nouveau dans un tourbillon infernal de malaise et d'anxiété.  
Mais il n'était plus seul, elle serait à ses côtés, quoiqu'il advienne.

Zexion saisit son menton pour l'obliger à lui faire face.  
Ses lèvres frôlèrent doucement les siennes avant de lui souffler à mi-mots.

- Pourquoi me pose tu toujours ce genre de question, en sachant que je vais te blesser ?

Les mains blanches de Namine glissèrent dans ses cheveux, repoussant sa longue mèche bleutée derrière son oreille.

Il profita de cet instant de flottement pour saisir ses lèvres, laissant par la suite couler de doux baisers le long de sa joue.  
Pourquoi cherchait elle la souffrance ?  
Ne pouvait elle pas arrêter de se faire constamment du soucis pour les autres, et vivre un peu pour elle ? Pour eux ?

De la tristesse dominait dans son regard.  
Elle aurait tant voulu essayer d'arrondir les angles, de pouvoir partager les moments important de sa vie avec les deux personnes qui lui étaient les plus chères au monde.

Vaincu, encore une fois, Zexion s'approcha finalement de son oreille, dans le but de lui susurrer des paroles réconfortantes.

Parfois, il se disait qu'il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour la voir sourire, qu'il irait peut être même jusqu'à lui mentir.

- J'essayerai de le tolérer… mais arrête de me faire ces yeux là… S'il te plait ?

La tristesse disparut quelque peu de ses pupilles bleues, mais il restait malgré doute l'ombre d'un doute…

Elle se lova contre lui pour chercher un peu de chaleur.

Le vent se levait.

- L'été est vraiment finit cette fois…

* * *

_Shinra Incorporation_

Finalement, la vie avait reprit son cours, à quelques changements prêt.  
Les jours s'étaient écoulés doucement, laissant le temps à chacun de prendre ses marques, de changer ses habitudes.

Mais pour Roxas, le changement n'était pas si grand que ce qu'il craignait au premier abord.

Il dormait toujours aux côtés d'Axel, et les projets de lits séparés étaient d'ailleurs définitivement tombés à l'eau, il se levait toujours le premier pour aller travailler, le rouge commençant bien souvent son service plus tard, et il repassait toujours par le Xanadu après son travail, en profitant pour saluer Luxord, et quelque fois Demyx qui passait pas là.

Il soupçonnait d'ailleurs celui-ci de venir régulièrement à l'appartement lorsqu'il n'était pas là, car Bubulle le poisson était toujours vivant, et Axel ne l'avait sans doute jamais nourrit depuis son arrivée fracassante.

Enfin, ils rentraient ensembles et Axel faisait brûler leur souper.  
Mais bon, il avait fait des progrès c'est vrai. Et Roxas se plaisait à penser qu'Axel faisait ces efforts pour lui.

Namine devait en être à son 4ème mois de grossesse environ.  
Elle avait pris quelques jours de congé et était partie à la campagne pour se reposer en compagnie de Zexion.

Roxas avait quelque fois le privilège de croiser celui-ci lorsqu'il venait la rechercher au bureau, mais le contact s'arrêtait là.

Il n'avait pas réussit à tirer les vers du nez d'Axel concernant son sombre passé avec l'ex-Numéro VI.  
Celui-ci lui disait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de savoir et que tout cela ne le concernait pas.

Comme tout les jours de la semaine, Roxas se trouvait donc devant son ordinateur à la Shinra Incorporation, à traiter des dossiers divers et variés.

La réceptionniste vint lui déposer le courrier le concernant, ainsi que celui de Namine qu'il avait gentiment consentit à traiter durant son absence.

Il fronça les sourcils en ouvrant justement une des lettres qui lui était destinée.  
Il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'une commande.

Roxas soupira et ouvrit sa boite e-mail afin de répondre le plus rapidement possible.

Une adresse banale au nom de l'entreprise.  
Roxas détestait ne pas savoir à qui il s'adressait, ces adresses impersonnelles qui avaient comme conséquence que l'on ne savait même pas si l'on s'adressait à une femme ou un homme.

Il prit son courage à deux mains en soupirant de plus belle.  
Il en voyait des dizaines par jours et il se demandait pourquoi il prenait encore la peine de grogner à propos de choses si banales.

_« Madame, Monsieur,_

_Mademoiselle Namine est absente pour la semaine et ne peut donc prendre votre demande en considération pour l'instant._

_Soyez assuré qu'elle fera son possible pour répondre à vos exigences dés son retour._

_Roxas N._

_Shinra Incorporation. »_

Il imprima une copie de l'e-mail et la joignit à la lettre qu'il déposa dans un classeur où il rangeait tous les documents de Namine.  
C'était bien pour elle qu'il acceptait de jouer les secrétaires…

Il étudia le reste du courrier avec attention, répondant à quelques autres demandes, avant de se remettre à travailler sur son ordinateur.

Une petite enveloppe clignotait dans le coin inférieur droit de son écran, signalant qu'il avait reçu un e-mail.  
Il souleva un sourcil, se demandant qui pouvait bien déjà l'ennuyer à cette heure de la matinée.

L'adresse de l'expéditeur l'avertit qu'il s'agissait d'une réponse du client de Namine qu'il avait envoyé balader.

Son regard se durci.  
Il ne saisit pas le contenu du message.

_« Roxas ?_

_C'est bien toi ? »_

Il n'y a pas de signature et toujours cette adresse impersonnelle qui le narguait du regard.

Il reprit son travail en haussant les épaules.  
Si cette personne le connaissait, elle n'avait qu'à laisser son nom.

Les minutes passèrent, Roxas rongeant le pauvre bic qu'il tenait en mains depuis maintenant un quart d'heure.  
La curiosité était trop forte.  
Il ré ouvrit sa boite e-mail et répondit au message.

_« Oui, mon nom est Roxas, comme je l'ai signalé à la fin de mon mail, contrairement au votre. »_

Le message était sec, mais il avait l'avantage d'être clair.

Quelques secondes après, un petit avertissement sonore l'avertit de l'arrivée d'une réponse.  
Il cliqua sur le message afin de le voir en entier, et son visage se glaça devant son contenu.

Plus aucun bruit, juste celui du stylo s'échouant des mains de Roxas pour retomber sur son bureau.

Quelques mots sur son écran.  
Et son cœur s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant.

_« Ça commence par un S… »_

Il déglutit.

Il ne connaissait pas des tonnes de noms commençant par un S.  
Il y avait bien Saix, mais une telle douceur dans un de ces commentaires était tout à fait improbable.

Il ne lui restait donc qu'une option.

Ses doigts pianotèrent anxieusement une réponse.  
Il devait savoir, maintenant.

_« Appelle moi »_

Il termina le message en notant son numéro de GSM.

Les secondes parurent des minutes, les minutes parurent des heures.  
Son regard fixant sans ciller son portable qu'il avait pris soin de déposer à vue sur son bureau.  
Quand la sonnerie retentit.

Il saisit d'une main tremblante le téléphone, hésitant à présent à décrocher.  
Et si tout s'envolait d'un coup après cet appel ?  
N'était il pas bien dans cette situation, avec la nouvelle chance que la vie avait bien voulu lui offrir ?

Il décrocha finalement, toujours indécis, avant ce qui devait être la dernière sonnerie.

- « Allo ? »

- « Roxas ? »

C'était lui, comme il le pensait, comme il le redoutait.

Mais le son de sa voix résonnait en lui d'une étrange façon.  
Une joie indescriptible montait dans son cœur, jusqu'à ses yeux.  
Ça débordait.

Trop d'émotions le submergeait d'un coup.

Pourquoi la haine qui les unissait à l'époque ne refaisait pas surface ?  
Pourquoi l'unique son de sa voix lui donnait l'envie irrésistible de le voir ?

- « C'est toi alors… Sora… »

Il entendait sa respiration haletante à l'autre bout du fil.  
Il savait ce qu'il ressentait.  
Parce qu'il était une partie de lui.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, sans échanger un seul mot, juste en écoutant l'autre respirer, chercher les phrases qui tomberaient juste.  
Ce fut Roxas qui réagit le premier, sans surprise.

- « Pourquoi es tu… ici ? »

Il était évident pour Roxas que si il était en contact avec Sora dans cette nouvelle vie, c'est qu'il devait lui être arrivé quelque chose antérieurement.

- « Les années ont passés tu sais… Personne ne vit éternellement. Et puis n'oublie pas que quelque part, je n'étais plus vraiment… humain moi non plus »

Roxas soupira à l'autre bout du fil.  
Le temps ici était il comparable ? Combien d'années au juste avait-il flotté dans les ténèbres ?  
Etait-ce seulement mesurable ?

Il apprit par la suite que Sora travaillait lui aussi en entreprise, au service achat d'une autre compagnie.  
Mais il vivait loin, à plusieurs heures d'avion de cela.

Ils discutèrent longuement de leur vie, de leurs projets.

Roxas souriait.

Cette moitié de lui à l'autre bout du téléphone, si près et si loin à la fois.

- « Je veux te voir Sora »

- « Tu penses que… c'est une bonne idée ? »

- « On a pas pu le faire avant, laisse moi me rattraper dans cette vie… »

- « Quand ? »

- « Je peux prendre l'avion demain, si tu veux bien de moi. »

Un léger souffle à l'autre bout du fil, suivit d'un silence.

- « D'accord, dis moi à quelle heure tu peux être là »

- « Je te rappelle »

- « Ca marche »

Roxas eu du mal à décoller le téléphone de ses oreilles, il voulait lui parler encore.  
Cette impression qu'il remplissait tout cet espace vide en lui le déstabilisait.

_**Cet autre lui, son frère en quelque sorte.  
Celui qui partage son sang.  
Celui grâce à auquel il vit.  
**_

- « A tout à l'heure Sora »

- « A plus tard Roxas »

Il attendit quelques secondes, et finit par raccrocher.  
Le vide revint, un peu moins présent, mais pesant malgré tout.

En regardant sur Internet, il arriva à décrocher un des derniers billets d'avion.  
Le départ avait lieu le lendemain.

Mais autant la confrontation avec son double le rendait anxieux, autant la réaction d'Axel lui faisait encore plus peur…


	11. Séparation

**_Mon dieu, déjà le chapitre 11!  
Le temps passe trop vite, je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête!_**

**_Merci à tout mes revieuwers et aux lecteurs anonymes, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!_**

* * *

Chapitre XI : Séparation.

Les vêtements jonchaient le sol autour de Roxas qui était occupé à remplir une énorme valise.  
Les bagages devaient être prêts et dans le couloir avant le retour d'Axel ce soir, sinon il ne partirait pas.

Il était sur que le rouge essayerait de le retenir.  
Et il y arriverait très certainement si son départ n'était pas un minimum préparé.

Il pensa vaguement qu'Axel s'inquièterait peut être de ne pas l'avoir vu au Xanadu.  
Ou peut être se disait il que le blond avait trop de travail, ou bien qu'il lui préparait une surprise.  
Une surprise…

Roxas s'assit sur ses talons et laissa son esprit vagabonder un instant, avant de sursauter et de se remettre au travail.  
Axel n'allait pas tarder à rentrer.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard exactement, la valise accompagnée d'un petit sac de voyage gisait près de la porte d'entrée.

Le départ était prévu le lendemain, et Roxas avait déjà prit soin de vérifier son passeport et ses documents d'identité.

Il se versa un peu d'eau et s'assit à la table de la cuisine en triturant nerveusement son verre, attendant avec anxiété le moment où il allait devoir justifier son départ à son compagnon.

Il espérait secrètement qu'Axel essayerait de le retenir, même si ça rendait les choses encore plus difficile.  
Cette preuve qu'il était important, que quelque chose avait changé en lui depuis qu'il n'était plus un simple simili.  
Qu'il lui prouve que ces sentiments n'étaient pas de simples illusions.

Le claquement de la porte d'entrée le fit sursauter.

Axel était figé dans le couloir, les yeux rivés sur la valise de Roxas.  
Il jeta distraitement son sac dans un coin sans dévier une seconde son regard.

- On part en vacance ?

Roxas se leva et déposa son verre dans l'évier.

Ne pas le regarder.  
Expliquer la situation.  
Il comprendra.  
Il doit comprendre.

- Axel… J'ai parlé avec Sora aujourd'hui.

Axel sursauta.

Il serra les poings, sentant un feu brûlant qui montait dans ses entrailles rien qu'à l'évocation de ce nom.

Roxas lava son verre de ses mains légèrement tremblantes, évitant soigneusement de fixer Axel.  
Sa réaction lui faisait peur, parce qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il pensait en ce moment même.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'il lui dise.

- … Je prends l'avion demain… Je vais le voir.

Les jointures des mains d'Axel blanchissaient sous la pression.  
Ses traits se durcirent.  
La colère montait.

Sora, encore Sora, toujours Sora.

_« Non… »_

Ce trou béant qui s'ouvrait dans son cœur.  
Pourquoi ?

_« Il va encore me le prendre… »_

Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait.

La peur comprimait ses organes.

Sa tête lui tournait.

-Non !

Il donna un violent coup de pied à la valise et rejoignit Roxas en deux enjambées.

Une main qui empoignait son bras.  
Le bruit de l'éclat du verre sur le sol de la cuisine.

D'un mouvement sec, Axel força Roxas à lui faire face, rencontrant un visage neutre, à peine impressionné par la colère du rouge.

- Axel arrête…

- Je ne veux pas que ça recommence !

Les souvenirs de ces jours remontaient bien trop vite dans sa mémoire, dans ses yeux, et encombraient bientôt toutes ses pensées.

_« Avoir un cœur, ça fait mal… »_

Ses yeux émeraude fixaient les pupilles bleues de celui qu'il aimait.

- Je ne te laisserai pas partir !

- Tu n'as pas le choix Axel…

- Bien sur que si, j'ai le choix !

Roxas sentit la prise d'Axel se desserrer mais un hoquet de surprise lui échappa quand le rouge le saisit par les épaules pour mieux le plaquer contre le mur.

Un mélange d'incompréhension et d'anxiété se reflétait dans les yeux de son partenaire.  
Axel cherchait désespérément une réponse dans son regard.

- Roxas… je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Il s'approcha de son visage et saisit ses lèvres, sans attendre un quelconque accord de la part du blond.

Un baiser désespéré, comme pour essayer de le convaincre de rester, de ne pas le laisser seul.  
Mais également un baiser violent, lui faisant payer la douleur qui s'emparait de lui à présent.

Les mains d'Axel glissèrent doucement de ses frêles épaules pour rejoindre sa taille.  
Et il l'embrassait encore et toujours, laissant filer à travers ses lèvres des mots qu'il ne pensait jamais prononcer, resserrant son étreinte de plus en plus.

Roxas ne réagissait pas, il ne pouvait qu'encaisser toute cette rafale d'émotion que lui transmettait le rouge.  
Tous ces coups qu'endurait son cœur.

_« Il a mal, et c'est de ma faute… »_

Roxas pouvait sentir les quelques gouttes au goût salé qui glissaient le long de sa joue pour venir s'échouer sur le coin de ses lèvres.  
Il passa une main sur le visage d'Axel, essayant vainement de chasser quelques larmes.

Quand le rouge consentit enfin à le laisser respirer, il laissa Roxas avec un sentiment de culpabilité qui compressait sa poitrine.  
La réaction d'Axel différait tellement de ce jour, où il l'avait laissé partir sans plus de retenue.  
Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre chance, alors cette fois, il ne le laisserai pas partir sans avoir au moins tenté de le retenir.

Relâchant son étreinte étouffante, il s'éloigna, convaincu d'avoir fait tout ce dont il était capable, se traînant péniblement vers le fauteuil, comme vidé de toutes ses forces.  
Roxas, lui, restait interdit, laissé à l'abandon dans la cuisine, au milieu des débris de verre cassé qui jonchaient le sol.

Axel se laissait retomber lourdement dans le canapé et ferma les yeux, essayant de calmer toutes les pensées qui cherchaient à atteindre son cerveau.

Ne penser à rien.  
Respirer calmement.  
Tout va bien.

Le fauteuil bougea légèrement, signalant l'arrivée de Roxas à ses côtés.

Axel ouvrit les yeux, regardant devant lui.

Il hésitait à le regarder en face, comme ci son regard allait lui dire ce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.  
Quelque chose qui lui ferait sûrement mal.  
Peut être qu'il ne préférait pas savoir.  
Mais il saurait de toute façon.

Parce que Roxas était à côté de lui, sa main sur la sienne.  
Et qu'il ne comptait pas partir en laissant Axel dans cet état.

Le blond se pencha en avant, accrochant le regard du rouge.

- Axel… Je vais revenir, je ne pars pas définitivement.

Il sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Le rouge se laissa faire, sans pour autant rendre le baiser.  
Cette froideur déconcertait Roxas.

Il ne pensait pas qu'Axel réagirait de cette façon.  
Il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui crie dessus, qu'il l'empoigne, lui mette une tarte peut être même.  
Mais pas ce regard empli de nostalgie qu'il arborait soudainement

- Combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas…

C'était la vérité. Roxas avait réservé son billet d'avion, fait sa valise, et il n'avait rien prévu d'autre.

Il avait besoin de voir cette moitié de lui, son original, de s'assurer de son existence.  
Il voulait le connaître, voir comment il vivait avec qui et où.  
Essayer enfin de remplir ce vide intérieur qui ne l'avait jamais quitté.

Devant le silence d'Axel, il balbutia quelques mots qui se voulaient réconfortant.

- Je… J'ai promis à Namine que je reviendrais avant qu'elle n'accouche.

Axel souleva un sourcil.

- Elle m'a demandé d'être le parrain.

Axel regarda ses pieds, avant d'étirer ses minces lèvres.  
Et il sourit, pour la première fois de la soirée.

Roxas s'approcha timidement de lui, ne sachant pas trop si il avait droit à un câlin ou pas, après la belle dispute qu'ils venaient d'avoir…  
Mais ses doutes s'envolèrent quand il sentit un des bras d'Axel recouvrir son épaule et l'attirer contre lui.

- Tu vas me forcer à vivre sans toi alors… ?

- On dirait bien…

Naminé n'accoucherait que dans cinq mois…  
Il pensa vaguement que Roxas ne serait peut être pas rentré pour Noël, qu'il devrait décorer le sapin tout seul.  
Sur le coup il se dit qu'il n'achèterait pas de sapin alors.  
Et puis qu'il travaillerait le jour de Noël histoire de ne pas y penser.

Avoir des pensées confuses qui tiraillaient son esprit de part en part, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour éviter de penser que Roxas partirait demain, pour un temps indéfini.  
Et qu'il ne pourrait pas le retenir.

Roxas faisait toujours comme il voulait, sans se soucier des autres, sans se questionner sur la douleur qu'il pouvait leur infliger.

Les grandes mains d'Axel parcouraient son dos, essayant de le réchauffer.  
Car Roxas tremblait.

Pourquoi au juste ?  
Le rouge ne le savait pas.  
Mais il tremblait et donc il en avait conclut qu'il avait besoin de chaleur.

Il le serra un peu plus, jusqu'à pouvoir sentir son cœur battre contre sa poitrine.

- Tu es tellement cruel avec moi Roxas…

* * *

Roxas s'éveilla le premier, comme chaque matin depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble.  
Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le dos du rouge, sûrement encore entrain de dormir.

Il rapprocha son coussin du sien d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres, empiétant un peu sur son territoire, et glissa jusqu'à ce dos accueillant, se pelotonnant contre sa chaleur bienfaisante.

Les petits baisers froids de Roxas sur sa peau réveillèrent Axel en douceur.  
Il se retourna pour faire face au blond et soupira en voyant que c'était déjà le matin.

Sans prêter la moindre attention au peu de place qui lui restait dans le lit, Axel enfuit sa tête dans le cou de Roxas, essayant d'ignorer la lumière du jour.

- Pas déjà le matin….

- Malheureusement si…

Les petites mains du blond parcouraient ses cheveux, lui accordant milles attentions.

- Ils sont toujours si doux….

- Héhé… Tu voudrais bien connaître mon secret hein ?

- Je connais ta marque de shampoing Ax'…

D'humeur taquine, Axel mordit dans le cou de Roxas, se vengeant pour cet affront.  
Mais le petit cri du blond lui signala qu'il y avait été un peu fort…

- Ah… désolé Rox'…

Il couvrit son cou de baiser dans le but de se faire pardonner, tandis que Roxas s'amusait toujours à lisser avec ses doigts sa masse volumineuse de cheveux.

La matinée s'écoula lentement, sans dispute, sans reproche.

Axel s'était résigné, après tout Roxas était bien plus fort que lui dans ce domaine là…

Ce qu'il voulait, il l'obtenait.

* * *

_Aéroport_

Axel frissonna malgré sa veste. Il s'assura que Roxas avait bien pris des vêtements chaud avec lui et une écharpe. Après tout il allait revenir en hiver, et il ne voulait pas qu'il attrape froid.

Mais cette attitude protectrice agaçait au plus haut point Roxas.

- Axel arrête, tu es vraiment collant là.

Il recula de quelques centimètres et se mit brusquement à éternuer.  
Un rhume.

- C'est pas possible ça… Tu n'es même pas encore parti et j'ai déjà froid…

- Tu n'as plus la chaleur du maître des flammes à ce que je vois.

- C'est pas la peine d'en rajouter Rox'…

Ils furent interrompus par l'annonce de l'embarquement de l'avion de Roxas.  
Et Axel réalisa à cet instant qu'il n'était plus question d'heures mais de minutes avant son départ.

A cette pensée, il ouvrit son manteau et attira Roxas contre lui.  
Son cœur se serrait, il pouvait réellement le sentir cette fois.

Celui-ci resta un instant surprit de cette initiative pour la moins spontanée, mais ne tarda pas à prendre part au câlin que lui offrait Axel, conscient que se serait le dernier avant bien longtemps.  
Ses petites mains se crispèrent sur le tee-shirt de son amour, laissant paraître une certaine hésitation.

- Et bien, tu n'es pas heureux de partir ?

- …Non.

Roxas enfuit sa tête contre son torse.  
Que voulait il au fond ? Il n'était même pas sur de le savoir exactement.

Axel s'abaissa un peu, forçant Roxas à lâcher prise, et il accrocha son regard.

Roxas baissa les yeux.

- Arrête de faire ça Axel…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu sais bien… ce que je ressens. Ne cherche pas à me faire avouer quelque chose.

Axel sourit sournoisement.

Aucun doute cette fois, c'était bien SON Roxas qui allait prendre cet avion.

Il saisit son menton pour lui forcer à lui faire face et caressa ses lèvres de son souffle.

- N'oublie pas de revenir.

Comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'oublierait pas le message en route, Axel finit de le convaincre par un long baiser de séparation.

Il se souciait peu du regard des gens dans les couloirs de l'aéroport, de même que la file des voyageurs qui commençait à diminuer devant le guichet.  
Roxas partait.  
Il le laissait seul pour une paire de mois.

Ce fut Roxas qui rompit le premier le baiser, se détachant quelque peu d'Axel.

- Axel… c'est l'heure maintenant.

- Je sais.

Il déposa un léger bisou sur son front et ramassa le petit sac de voyage posé à coté de lui pour le donner au blond.

- Ah… j'allais oublier… Tiens.

Le rouge plongea sa main dans la poche de son manteau pour en ressortir une petite enveloppe qu'il donna à Roxas.

- C'est quoi ?

- Regarde.

Intrigué, le blond s'empressa d'ouvrir l'enveloppe et en fit tomber le contenu dans sa main.

Quelques petites mèches d'un rouge flamboyant attachées à l'aide d'une petite cordelette verte.

Il toucha le présent d'un air nostalgique.  
Les cheveux d'Axel…

Ses mains coururent sur ce petit morceau de lui qu'il lui avait donné, comme on donne son cœur…  
C'était doux.

Il le porta à son visage pour humer son parfum.  
Ça sentait Axel.

Il le remit avec soin dans le petit carré blanc et le fourra dans la poche de son manteau, en se jurant de toujours le garder près de lui, du moins en attendant de pouvoir caresser de nouveau les vrais…

Sentant ses joues rougir, Axel détourna la tête, continuant de le regarder seulement de biais.

- Merci Axel.

Un regard s'échangea.

Roxas prit sa valise et s'éloigna vers le guichet.

Il rentra dans l'avion sans le regarder.  
Parce qu'il sentait son regard qui le suivait, qui brûlait son dos.  
Si il se retournait, il ne prendrait pas cet avion.  
Alors il avança, jusqu'à disparaître dans le couloir.

Sans lui dire au revoir.


	12. Passion

Chapitre XII : Passion.

_Macalania Town, Rue commerçante_

Emmitouflé au maximum dans son gros manteau et son épaisse écharpe, Axel affrontait courageusement le froid de l'hiver.

Il pestait intérieurement d'avoir promis à Demyx de le rejoindre pour une petite sortie en ville soit disant pour se changer les idées.  
Surtout que c'était le jour ou Roxas lui téléphonait d'habitude, et il serait bien resté à l'appartement toute la journée en attendant son coup de fil, en se morfondant dans son fauteuil avec un chocolat chaud et un livre de cuisine.

Il devenait assez bon aux fourneaux d'ailleurs, et était impatient de pouvoir épater Roxas dés son retour en lui préparant un dîner de roi.

Il aperçut au loin Demyx entrain de boire un café à la fenêtre du bar où ils avaient prévu de se voir.

Ses pas se firent plus pressant, impatient de se mettre au chaud.

- Hey bien, fit il en s'installant en face de son ami, tu fais des infidélités au Xanadu ? Lux' ne va pas être content si il apprend ça…

- On peut bien changer ses habitudes de temps en temps non ?

Axel leva les yeux au ciel et appela le serveur pour passer sa commande.

- Sinon à part ça, comme tu vas ? On dirait que le moral remonte un peu non ?

- Que veux tu… Ce n'est pas parce que je déprime qu'il va revenir plus vite… Surtout que lui n'a pas vraiment l'air de s'ennuyer quand je l'ai au téléphone.

Roxas lui téléphonait entre deux et trois fois par semaine pour lui donner de ses nouvelles, et Axel attendait à chaque fois ce coup de fil avec impatience, se contentant parfois de l'écouter respirer à l'autre bout du téléphone quand il n'avait rien à lui dire.  
Entendre sa voix était déjà un bonheur suffisant.

- Il remplace un des collègues de Sora en ce moment, et vit avec lui jusqu'à son retour… Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour le moment.

- Ça ne t'inquiète pas plus que ça ?

- Je lui fais confiance.

Axel lâcha cette phrase d'un air désinvolte en buvant son café.

Les mois passaient avec une lenteur agaçante, et le manque se faisait de plus en plus présent dans le cœur d'Axel.

La maison était vide sans lui.  
Les jours paraissaient terriblement longs.  
Et pour ne rien arranger, l'hiver et les premières gelées pointaient leurs nez, avec la petite dépression saisonnière qui l'accompagnait.

- Bon, j'y vais. Merci pour le café Dem'

- Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ?

- Non merci ça ira. J'ai besoin de marcher un peu.

- Okay comme tu veux, à la prochaine alors.

- Ouais, salut.

Les décorations de Noël fleurissaient déjà dans les rues commerçantes, accompagnées de leur lot de vitrines lumineuses et de passants curieux.  
Axel déambulait sans but, se demandant ce que Roxas pouvait bien préparer avec Sora pour leurs premier noël.

Demyx l'avait gentiment invité chez lui à cette occasion, et il songeait sérieusement à décliner l'offre.  
Son humeur n'était pas aux cadeaux ni au champagne.

La neige lui donnait le cafard, et le froid le rendait malade.

Son amertume fut chassée aussitôt qu'il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche.  
L'appel qu'il avait attendu toute la journée.

- « Rox' ? »

- « Wouaw quelle rapidité Axel, je te manque tant que ça ? »

- « T'imagine même pas »

Roxas émit un petit rire sonore à l'autre bout du fil.  
Ce rire qui lui manquait tant, qui le rendait tellement nostalgique.

- « Tu as prévu quelque chose pour Noël ? »

- « Demyx m'a invité, mais je ne compte pas y aller. »

- « A bon ? pourquoi ? »

Axel n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'éterniser sur le sujet.  
Un noël sans Roxas n'avait pas besoin d'être fêté, ça s'arrêtait là.

- « Si j'étais là tu aurais dis oui, pas vrai ? »

Axel émit un long soupir, prêt à se faire sermonner.

- « Peut être… »

- « Tu ferais bien d'accepter alors. »

Axel resta interdit pendant quelques secondes, laissant un blanc.

- « Axel… ? Tu es toujours là ? »

- « Oui oui… Mais je »

- « Tu sais venir me chercher jeudi à l'aéroport ? »

Son cœur rata un battement.  
Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de réaliser le sens de cette phrase.

- « Tu reviens ? c'est vrai ? »

- « Ca t'ennuie ? Quelqu'un d'autre s'est installé à l'appartement pendant mon absence ? »

Roxas arborait un ton moqueur, et Axel imaginait très bien sa tête en ce moment.

- « Arrête de faire l'andouille Roxas… »

Il mit sa main sur son cœur, essayant de calmer ce battement fou qui résonnait dans sa poitrine.

- « Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais si tôt c'est tout… »

- « Je n'ai jamais dit que je reviendrais la veille de l'accouchement de Namine… c'est toi qui imagine toujours le pire… »

Il se tut un instant pour écouter son souffle, si doux, si joyeux en ce moment.

- « Et puis… tu me manque trop… »

- « Tu vois, finalement toi non plus tu sais pas vivre sans moi »

- « Imbécile »

- « Moi aussi je t'aime »

- « T'es vraiment un crétin… »

Axel rigola. Il lui manquait tellement… Et ce jour qui paraissait si lointain allait finalement arriver plus tôt que prévu.

- « A jeudi alors ? »

- « A jeudi Axel »

Il fourra son téléphone dans la poche de son manteau et réajusta son écharpe devant son nez, afin de cacher le sourire idiot qui était né par mégarde sur ses lèvres.

Après cette bonne nouvelle, les décorations de Noël avaient une autre allure, et Axel avait envie de préparer cette fête.  
Il se demanda quel cadeau il pourrait faire à Roxas, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien lui faire plaisir.

Tandis qu'il se posait milles et une questions, son regard fut attiré par une vitrine bien particulière.

Un large sourire étira son visage.  
Il venait de trouver le cadeau parfait…

* * *

_Appartement d'Axel et Roxas_

- « Tu vas quoi ?? »

Axel écarta légèrement le téléphone de son oreille.  
La réaction de Demyx était pour le moins… spontanée.

- « Je vais demander Roxas en mariage »

Ses joues rougirent légèrement sous cette confession.

Il faisait rouler le petit anneau argenté entre son pouce et son index, tout en discutant avec Demyx.

Cette décision s'était naturellement imposée à lui, comme une évidence.

- « Tu trouves que c'est trop tôt ? »

- « Tu rigoles ? Ca fait une éternité que vous tournez autour du pot tous les deux. »

Un rire retentit à l'autre bout du téléphone.  
La bénédiction de Demyx lui enlevait un sacré poids de ses épaules.

Il avait découvert à quel point c'était pénible de vivre sans Roxas.  
Cette séparation lui avait fait comprendre l'ampleur avec laquelle il le voulait pour toujours et à jamais dans ses bras.

- « Axel arrête d'angoisser, il ne dira pas non. »

- « J'angoisse pas le moins du monde.»

- « Menteur. »

Un vrai menteur, ça oui.  
Mais il ne trichait pas.  
Il ne tricherait plus jamais avec Roxas.

- « Bon c'est l'heure, et il n'est pas question que je le fasse attendre. »

- « Tu m'oublie pas pour noël alors hein ? »

- « T'inquiète, et j'amènerai Bubulle aussi tiens. »

Il raccrocha sans attendre une quelconque moquerie de la part de Demyx.

Le précieux anneau retrouva sa place dans sa petite boite protectrice et il le glissa dans la poche de son jeans avant d'enfiler son gros manteau et son écharpe.

* * *

_Avion_

Roxas triturait machinalement la petite mèche de cheveux qu'Axel lui avait donné.

L'avion allait bientôt atterrir et il allait enfin le revoir.  
Les choses avaient elles changées depuis le temps qu'il était partis ?

Axel avait sûrement plein de choses à lui raconter, et il revenait lui aussi la tête pleine de souvenirs.  
Il était mieux dans sa peau, les idées claires après avoir pu parler avec Sora.

C'était sa seule famille à présent, et il en avait appris beaucoup sur lui, avait partagé ses habitudes et ils s'étaient découverts un nombre incalculable de points commun.

Finalement, Roxas était partis avec la promesse de se revoir encore, mais chez lui cette fois.  
Il n'aurait sûrement aucun mal à convaincre Axel, si cela permettait au blond de ne plus s'en aller aussi loin, et aussi longtemps.

L'avion commença à amortir son atterrissage.

_« Enfin… »_

* * *

_Aéroport_

Il observait de l'intérieur de l'aéroport les avions qui atterrissaient sur la piste, le front collé à la vitre, son souffle chaud formant de la buée.

_« Quelle idée d'être arrivé avec une heure d'avance… surtout que les vols ne sont jamais là à l'heure… »_

Un signalement sonore avertit enfin Axel du message tant attendu, suivit de près par l'avion qui amorçait son atterrissage.

Quand il vit que les passagers étaient enfin autorisés à débarquer de l'appareil, il se précipita dehors, oubliant le froid glacial de la saison.

Une tignasse blonde emmitouflée dans un long manteau blanc apparut enfin, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Axel.

_« Il est là… »_

Il descendait les escaliers, cherchant du regard le rouge, impatient de le retrouver.  
Il le vit finalement, courant à toute allure vers l'avion, et ne pu se retenir de bousculer les passagers afin de descendre plus vite de l'appareil.

Le cœur d'Axel s'accélérait, son souffle devenait court à force de courir.  
Il s'arrêta quand il vit Roxas s'élancer vers lui.

Le blond sourit, jeta son sac sur le côté et sauta dans les bras du rouge qui le réceptionna contre lui.  
Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, se trouvèrent.  
Un baiser qui avait un goût de première fois, comme si ce moment était attendu depuis une éternité.

Roxas pensa vaguement à ce que Axel avait du ressentir quand il l'avait oublié, qu'il avait si longtemps été à ses côtés sans pouvoir le toucher, le sentir.

Axel le serra contre lui, oubliant le poids de Roxas qui s'était complètement abandonné dans ses bras.  
Son nez vint se nicher dans son cou, cherchant une parcelle de peau libre parmi tous ces tissus protecteurs.  
Il sentit son odeur, embrassa sa peau.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué Roxas…

Le blond ne dit rien, bien trop occupé à rêver dans ses bras, les joues et le nez rougis par le froid, mais pas seulement…  
Reprenant peu à peu ses esprit après ces retrouvailles euphoriques, Axel redéposa Roxas par terre et embrassa doucement son front.

- Roxas…

- Oui ?

Discrètement, Axel avait plongé sa main dans sa poche pour en extraire l'anneau argenté qui contenait toutes ses espérances.  
Son cœur s'accéléra au possible, tambourinant sa poitrine sur laquelle était collé le blond.

- Ne me laisse plus… Je veux rester à tes cotés pour toujours.

Roxas rougit et enfuit sa tête contre Axel, pour cacher sa timidité.

- Moi aussi… je te promets que je ne te laisserai plus si longtemps… Je suis désolé…

Il sentit Axel prendre doucement sa main dans la sienne.  
Elle était si chaude, et son cœur battait si vite contre son oreille.

Profitant de cet instant de distraction de la part du blond, Axel enfila l'anneau à son doigt tout en murmurant à son oreille les mots les plus doux.

- Epouse moi Roxas…

Ses yeux qui le fixait avec un mélange d'anxiété, d'amour, et d'un petit quelque chose d'autre indéfinissable.

Roxas se blottit contre lui, le contact froid du métal sur sa peau lui fit réaliser à quel point Axel était sérieux.

Il passa ses mains autour de sa taille et partit à la recherche de ses lèvres, murmurant un oui silencieux…

_**Je te veux toi.**_

_**Pour toujours.**_

_**Je te donnerais tout mon amour.**_

_**Ne me quitte plus jamais.**_

_**Sans toi je ne veux pas vivre.**_

_**Parce que la vie est trop difficile quand tu es loin.**_

_**Je t'aime aussi fort que mon cœur est capable d'aimer.**_

_**Et même si je n'avais pas de cœur**_

_**Je crois que je t'aimerais quand même…**_

_(Pour mon chaton. Merci de ta patience… avec tout ce que cela sous entends)_

* * *

_****__Et voilà... le temps est passé si vite, je ne voulais pas que ça se termine._

_****__J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu car je sais que bon nombre d'entre vous attendaient de voir Sora, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de faire plus qu'un allusion à sa vie car je ne voulais pas décentrer l'histoire et l'étirer en longueur._

_****__Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire cette fics ainsi qu'à la poster, merci à tout les reviewers qui m'ont encouragé, surtout à ceux qui m'ont suivis du début à la fin... Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien ça m'a fait plaisir, à chaque petit mots que vous m'avez laissé. _

_****__Rendez vous mardi pour l'épilogue!_

* * *


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Appartement d'Axel et Roxas_

_**13 Aout.**_

D'un geste sûr, il entoura la date à l'indélébile rouge sur le calendrier, avant de reculer et d'observer longuement son travail.

_« C'est la date que nous avons choisis »_

Roxas soupira.

De soulagement ?  
D'anxiété ?  
De bonheur ?

Ça devait ressembler à un mélange des trois…

Une tornade rouge passa dans son dos et lui enleva le marqueur des mains tout en embrassant sa tempe.

- Prêt ?

- Prêt.

Son regard était distrait, il empoigna machinalement son manteau ainsi qu'un petit paquet cadeau abandonné sur la table.

Un peu paumé, pas très certain de ses gestes et de ses pas, Roxas se laissa guider par Axel qui prît sa main froide pour la mettre dans la poche de son manteau.

Malgré la chaleur, il pouvait sentir sa main tremblant légèrement dans la sienne, l'anneau d'argent griffant légèrement les doigts d'Axel par endroit.  
Mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de faire la route silencieusement, tout en tentant vainement par moment de le rapprocher de lui.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il arriva devant le grand bâtiment blanc qu'il consentit à relâcher son compagnon.  
Ici, il n'était plus sur son territoire, mais il se contentait d'être l'ombre de Roxas, qu'il suivrait silencieusement.

* * *

_Hôpital_

Namine attendait sereinement sur son lit d'hôpital, regardant d'un œil attendrit Zexion qui observait la petite couchée dans son berceau.  
Il osait à peine la toucher, juste par effleurement quelques fois, sans jamais vraiment poser sa main sur elle.

- Prends là.

Il releva sa tête d'un air interrogatif vers la jeune femme devenue mère quelques heures plus tôt.

- Tu es encore plus belle depuis que tu es maman.

Un rire semi étouffé par sa petite main, ce qui suffit à faire sourire Zexion, toujours penché au dessus de l'enfant.

- Ne change pas de sujet papa ! Prends là dans tes bras…

Sa main descendit doucement le long du petit corps pâle de sa fille.

_Sa fille._

Rien que d'y penser, les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient.

Ses doigts rencontrèrent sa peau fraîche et douce, comme du satin, et remontèrent doucement vers sa joue.

- Ma fille…

Il déglutit, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre avec ce petit morceau de lui, confortablement installé au milieu des draps roses et blanc.

Namine lui intima de s'asseoir, d'une façon qui ne permettait pas le refus.  
Il s'exécutât donc en bon mari, s'apprêtant à porter pour la première fois le petit bout rose dans ses bras.

Quelque chose d'étrange, d'attendu mais pourtant tellement surprenant.

Ce sentiment que tout avait changé.  
Qu'il avait changé.  
Et que sa vie ne serait plus jamais pareille.

Il ne sortit de son état rêveur que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le parrain et son compagnon.  
La nervosité de Roxas se voyait jusqu'ici, la main serrée sur celle de son amour, hésitant à s'approcher de peur de casser ce moment d'intimité.

- Entrez voyons, vous n'allez quand même pas rester sur le pas de la porte.

Roxas ne put s'empêcher de penser que Namine était rayonnante, et Zexion avec l'enfant dans ses bras, tout les trois donnaient l'impression d'une famille parfaite, harmonieuse.  
Qui étaient ils pour critiquer leur choix quand il semblait si évident ?

Le regard que porta Axel dans leur direction semblait dire la même chose, et il le comprit quand sa main se referma un peu plus sur celle du blond, calmant les spasmes qui secouaient tout son corps.

Zexion fit un signe de tête à Roxas, l'invitant à le rejoindre.

- A toi l'honneur, cher parrain.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il se leva et déposa la petite dans les bras du blond, obligeant celui-ci à s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche, bien trop peureux de la laisser tomber par terre.

Roxas l'observa longuement, essayant de discerner les traits de Namine et ceux de Zexion, de deviner sa couleur de cheveux, tout en caressant sa douce peau de bébé, ému.

Tout à son occupation et attentif aux moindre gestes de l'enfant, Roxas ne vit pas Axel se rapprocher de Zexion et l'inviter à aller discuter dans le couloir, le laissant seul avec Namine pour un court instant.

* * *

Le bruit de la canette qui s'échoue contre les parois du distributeur sortit Zexion de sa torpeur, encore groggy d'avoir tenu sa fille dans ses bras, pendant un instant bien trop court à son goût.

Il accepta silencieusement la canette que lui tendit le rouge et en bu une gorgée, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre de lui.

Axel s'adossa paresseusement au mur, et attendit que Zexion ait terminé de boire pour entamer la conversation.

- Félicitations, on dirait que tu es bien partit pour vivre une vie de rêve maintenant.

- Je te rends la pareille, on dirait que les choses vont plutôt bien pour toi en ce moment… D'après ce que j'ai vu au doigt de Roxas.

Axel esquissa un sourire.

Il était fier de lui, et de la tournure que prenaient les choses, bien qu'un peu jaloux du bonheur de Zexion.  
De toute façon il comptait construire le sien petit à petit, et ne plus laisser le bonheur lui filer entre les doigts.

Il se redressa et tendit sa main à Zexion.

Même si il faisait le premier pas, l'ex-numéro VI avait été le plus blessé par leur passé commun, et c'était à lui seul que revenait la décision de lui pardonner, ou pas.

Zexion regarda un instant la main d'Axel du coin de l'œil avant de fixer celui-ci dans les yeux.

- Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, et son bonheur passe par Roxas.

Son regard était dur, contrastant violemment avec la douceur dont il avait fait preuve en présence de Namine et de sa fille.

- … Et Roxas est avec toi, donc je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

- Je ne te mettrais pas de bâton dans les roues, exactement pour les mêmes raisons que toi.

- Nous sommes quitte alors ?

- Nous sommes quitte.

Sans perdre une seconde sa contenance, Zexion serra la main d'Axel, marquant le début d'une trêve volontaire, afin de rendre la vie de ceux qu'ils aimaient un peu plus douce…

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la chambre pour rejoindre leur compagnon respectif, Axel bloqua un instant en voyant le bébé saisir la main de Roxas, et s'y accrocher avec la ferme intention de ne pas le laisser partir.  
Cette main où se reflétait cet anneau, qui scellait une promesse qu'ils s'étaient faites à son retour.

Il s'approcha du blond et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, regardant avec attendrissement l'enfant.

- Désolé mademoiselle, mais cet homme là est déjà prit.

Sa main massa l'épaule de Roxas, dont le regard ne se détachait pas de la petite merveille qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Heureux d'être là.  
D'avoir tenu bon à son destin.  
D'avoir finalement cédé à Axel.

Un sourire nostalgique naquit simplement sur ses lèvres.

Et dire que tout avait commencé ce jour là,

_Ce jour où Axel avait gagné._

* * *

**_Et voilà, cette fois c'est vraiment finit._**

**_Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont encouragés, et merci à ma Lawy chérie pour m'avoir donné ses précieux conseils. J'espère que ta fics aura du succès elle aussi, car elle en vaut vraiment la peine (il faut que vous lisiez "Seconde Chance", sisi !) - calin-  
_**

_**J'espère que j'aurais un jour l'occasion (le courage?) de pouvoir encore écrire une fics à chapitre. En tout cas, je garderais un très bon souvenir de celle-ci.  
Je suis fière d'avoir été jusqu'au bout, et vraiment contente que vous l'ayez appréciée.**_

_**Pour ceux qui ont bien aimé le couple Namine/Zexion, sachez que je compte poster quelques trucs sur eux dans un avenir proches, n'hésitez pas à venir jeter un oeil!**_

_**Kiss et à bientôt.**_

* * *

_Liste des chansons écoutées en écrivant BitterSweet :_

_-OST Tsubasa Chronicle_

_- The Veronicas : Untouched_

_- Placebo: Post Blue._

_- Ayumi Hamasaki: Together when..., Talkin 2 Myself_

_- Utada Hikaru: First Love_

_- Skillet: Rebirthing, Comatose, The Last Night_

_- Sharon del Adel: In and Out of Love_

_- The other Promise_

_- Staind : Zoe Jane_

_- Flyleaf: All Around me_

_- Within Temptation: BitterSweet, Running up that hill_

_- Tatu: Sacrifice_

* * *


End file.
